Gay Glee McKinley in Ohio!
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Faberry and Brittana has been happeing for awhile.What happens when Kurt notices and tells the glee guys.Nothing good. Coming out and breaking up are the only options left for the girls, what will they choose.Full summary inside.R/Q S/B K/B some F/R & A/B
1. Secrets

**Hey Guys! I know some of you who read my Demena fics are probably stating why the hell aren't you focused on those. But I got this idea and it can't leave my head so I have to write it. So I promise ****Second Chance ****will be the first thing I work on as soon as this is posted. ****Love VS Rivalry and Where Are You When I Need You Most ****will be updated soon. My Gallagher Girl fic is coming together and I will be writing a new Demena so expect that.**

**Anyway this story is very basic yet interesting. It is a Faberry, Brittana, and Klaine. Other couples include Mike/Tina, Sam/Mercedes, and Puck/Lauren. And it will contain some Finchel along with Brit/Artie. Quinn and Rachel are together they have been since Quinn's pregnancy. Yet to keep cover Rachel is pretending to date Finn. Brittany and Santana are still in the closet, after coming to terms with her feelings Santana and Brittany are a couple. But for their sake Brittany is going out with Artie. The only ones who know about both couples are Judy Fabray and Brittany's mother ( I am going to call her, Alexa.) Alexa Pierce. The two mothers offer a haven for the girls. After summer vacation the girls come back closer than ever. They start acting different, but the only one who seems to notice is Kurt. Unfortunately Kurt decides to bring it up with the Glee guys causing a shift in between the club. What happens when the girls are forced to act like they aren't together?**

**Moving on to the actual story that will be an amazing hit! I hope! Review please!**

**!!**

Rachel Berry made her way through the mostly empty hallways of MKinley High. It was 4pm on a Thursday meaning there was no glee today. Rachel passed a window that allowed seeing to the football field and parking lot. As expected the Cheerios and the football team were practicing. Rachel rounded the last corner before walking in a semi dark class room. In the back of the room on top of a desk sat someone.

"Hey." Rachel whispered.

The person swiveled around walking up to the short brunette bending down slightly allowing their lips to brush together. Holding Rachel close with Rachel arms wrapped around her lovers neck. Rachel pulled a stray lock of blonde hair back staring into beautiful hazel eyes. Before caressing and letting her hand rest of the blonde's cheek.

"Hey," the blonde hazel eyed beauty said.

"I missed you. You have no idea how obnoxious Finn can be. And to act like I like him," at this Rachel shuddered. "Ugh how I wish I could just scoop you up. Kiss you and not have to keep this a secret."

"I know baby. I wish we had that too. But we can't. If you want to get that scholarship to Julliard ad me to go with you we have to stay hidden. Believe me when I say that I want to kiss you and hold you. And I know Finn can be an annoying ass, but if it keeps us safe then it's worth it."

"I know, I know, I just wish you know that we could be like Kurt and Blaine. That we didn't have to worry about what others thought." Rachel sighed leaning into her lovers embrace.

"It'll be over soon. We don't have to worry about people's opinion in a year. It's the start of our junior year. We'll only have to be hidden for this year and the next and then we are free."

"I know. Hey shouldn't you be at Cheerios practice?" Rachel said looking up into the mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Yes, but I told coach Sylvester that I had to get home right away and mother helped out. We have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Oh okay then I suggest we don't put those hours to waste."

"Rachel?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I know. And I love you too, Quinn."

The head cheerio found herself blushing. The cheerio bent down and kissed the Broadway star before intertwining their fingers and leaving an empty classroom.


	2. Vurnability

**Hey, since I got two reviews (which isn't enough so I won't update this soon unless you give me more.), but I got like 20 favorite/story alerts I will be nice. Here is chapter two. Enjoy and review. Remember more reviews=faster updates. If I get at least 5 reviews, even if the reviews say update soon, you'll have an update during the next 24 hours of the review! **

Moans bounced off the walls. Two pairs of shoes were on the floor along with a pair backpacks and school work. Pale fingers locked in brown hair, while the brunette's lips met the blondes in a passionate kiss. The room became hotter as the girls continued on the bed.

"Santana," the blonde moaned as the mentioned Latina trailed sweet lady kisses along the blonde's neck.

"Brittany," Santana Lopez said while trying to get in Brittany Pierce's pants or skirt?

"We need to stop," the dancer said stopping the Latina in her tracks.

"What? Why?"

"I am not repeating this again. I can't go back." The blonde cheerio said sitting up. Effectively halting the brunette cheerios actions again.

"Brit it's not the same."

"Yes it is, San. We're back to the same spot as we were before summer break."

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are. I'm just here for when you need a distraction, but after this week. Starting Monday you'll be in someone else's bed." Brittany said starting to cry.

"no I won't! I'll always be here for you." Santana said staring into Brittany's eyes.

"No, Santana! You know we…you'll forget about me as soon as one of the jocks asks you to bed." Brittany accused yelling at the other cheerio. Santana put her hand on the dancers shoulder only to have the dancer flinch. The blonde stood up and began to pace the room. Santana knowing Brittany wouldn't calm down, stood up and stepped in her way.

"Brit," the Latina said grasping the dancer's wrist. The cheerio put both hands on the shoulder of her teammate and stared into baby blue eyes. "We aren't back to the same place. Before break I didn't believe what I felt for you. But you, Q and man-" Santana stopped at Brittany's glare, "Rachel changed that. I love you, you! I will never chest on you. I promised to be committed to you and only you. Meaning I will never wake up in another bed unless I'm with you. We are together now! Sure we're hiding, but I love you. That'll never change."

Brit was in tears as she pulled San into a kiss. "I love you, too!"

"Good now what's on your mind."

"How did you know?"

"B, you're my girlfriend and best friend. I'm required to know this. It's my job."

"Oh, ok that makes sense. Well, I was hoping if you could help me, you know raise my grades. I know I'm not brilliant, but my mom's been helping me. And my math has improved. Could you help me with Spanish and English?"

"Omg Brit. Of course I'll help you. Now what is really weighing you down?"

"I want to come out."

"B…we've been through this. We can't. Look of course I would love to be out. Yet if you want your scholarship to Julliard and me to NYU we have to keep us a secret."

"I know, I know, but couldn't we come out to the glee club?"

"I would love that, but no. Remember to everyone, but Judy, your mom, Quinn and Rach you're dating Artie."

"Ugh, right. I don't want to date him. I want to be with you!"

"I know baby."

The pair was back on Brittany's bed. The dancer/cheerio leaned her head on the Latina cheerio's shoulder. Running her hand through Brit's hair she noticed the blonde had fallen asleep. The Latina chuckled at her girlfriend before pecking the girl's lips. She leaned them back onto the bed closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.


	3. Friday

**Hey people! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This is a shortish chapter, but I need it for filling. It's not so important. So I'll cut you come slack if I get 2-5 reviews on this I will update chapter four immediately even if I'm extremely busy. I promise not to keep you readers waiting for eternity. Anyway love all of the people who have favorite/alerted this story. And I'd love you more if you updated. So update!**

It was Friday and last period had just gotten out in McKinley High. Every glee club member was making their way to the choir room. Mike and Tina were the first to arrive followed by Lauren and Puck. Brittany and Artie came in next leaving Sam and the two remaining cheerios, Santana and Quinn. Santana with a sour expression at the way Artie wouldn't let go of Brit and Quinn giggling at Santana's face. Kurt walked in next holding hands with Blaine. The only people missing apart from Mr. Schuester were Rachel and Finn who shortly walked in.

Walking into the choir room Rachel looked around. Sitting at the very back was Mike and Tina to their left was Puck and Lauren. In front of Puck and Lauren was Sam then a few seats to the right Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Slightly to the right of Sam sat Kurt, Blaine (even though he wasn't in glee, Kurt always brought him along.)Next to them was Artie. Rachel dragged Finn to sit in front of the cheerios. Mercedes took a seat next to Rachel as soon as Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. So the only two haven't sung, yet this week are Mercedes and Rachel. So Mercedes take it away."

Mercedes Jones stood up and made her way to the center of the room while the music started.

_Put your sneakers on  
>Put your sneakers on,<br>We're goin' dancin' all night long_

_I got somewhere to be (where to be, where to be)_  
><em>I want you to come with me (come with me)<em>  
><em>See, I've put my sneakers on<em>  
><em>`Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'<em>  
><em>After they all go home<em>

_So are you ready?_  
><em>Did you eat?<em>  
><em>Do you have the energy?<em>  
><em>Are you reloaded?<em>  
><em>Are you able to stay on your feet?<em>  
><em>Don't want you passing out<em>  
><em>After a couple o' hours of beats<em>  
><em>We're gonna keep going, and going, and going<em>  
><em>Yeah, `cause...<em>

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance (3x)_  
><em>It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)<em>  
><em>Basically what we're gonna do is dance (2x)<em>  
><em>All you gotta do is take a chance<em>  
><em>Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night<em>

_So now they're closing_  
><em>(Close it up, shut it down, go home now)<em>  
><em>But this is far from the end<em>  
><em>(Second round, ding, it's about to<em>

_begin)  
>Cause I've got comfortable footwear<br>The weather is nice  
>So let's take it outside<br>This needs some hand claps  
>And the beatbox, and it's all right<em>

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance (3x)_  
><em>It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)<em>  
><em>Basically what we're gonna do is dance (2x)<em>  
><em>All you gotta do is take a chance<em>  
><em>Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night<em>

_Don't you even worry about other plans_  
><em>Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!<em>

_When the sun goes down (sun goes down)_  
><em>Oh we wake up (we wake up)<em>  
><em>I got<em>

_no sleep  
>Ha! No need!<br>No problem staying awake (no, no)  
>When the beat is like an earthquake<br>(oooh, ooh, oh)_

_And we're unstoppable_  
><em>We're uncontrollable<em>  
><em>Just admit it<em>  
><em>You can't stop it<em>  
><em>It's addictive<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah!<em>

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance (x3)_  
><em>Yeah that's right it's sneaker night!<em>

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance (3x)_  
><em>It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)<em>  
><em>Basically what we're gonna do is dance (2x)<em>  
><em>All you gotta do is take a chance<em>  
><em>Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night<em>

_Don't you even worry about other plans_  
><em>Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!<em>

_Oh, put your sneakers on_  
><em>Oh, let's go all night long<em>

The club erupted in cheers. Rachel stood up and hugged Mercedes before making her way to the piano. She handed brad the sheet music and turned to the club members. She took a deep breath and searched until her eyes landed on hazel ones while the music started.

_I don't know but  
>I think I maybe<br>Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better<br>I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head  
>I've been spending all my time<br>Just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I've been waiting all my life<br>And now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you<br>As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>And we <em>_start__ to dance  
>All around us<br>I see nobody  
>Here in silence<br>It's just you and me  
>I'm trying<br>Not to tell you_

_But I want to_  
><em>I'm scared of what you'll say<em>  
><em>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>But I'm tired of<em>  
><em>Holding this inside my head<em>  
><em>I've been spending all my time<em>  
><em>Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I've been waiting all my life<em>  
><em>And now I found ya<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>Oh I just can't take it<em>  
><em>My heart is racing<em>  
><em>The emotions keep spinning out<em>  
><em>I've been spending all my time<em>  
><em>Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I've been waiting all my life<em>  
><em>And now I found ya<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>I can't stop thinking about it<em>  
><em>I want you all around me<em>  
><em>And now I just can't hide it<em>  
><em>I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>Ooohhh<em>  
><em>Oh no no<em>  
><em>Oooooohhh<em>  
><em>Oh I'm fallin' for you<em>

Rachel and Quinn's gaze didn't falter until the room erupts in cheers again.

"Amazing job girls. Now for next week's assignment I want you to pick and perform a song for someone in this room. We will not guess who it's for and it will be your choice to say who it's for. Now I'll see you Monday." Mr. Schue said before leaving the room.

"Fellow glee members," Rachel started while the whole room groaned at the way Rachel talked. "I will ignore the fact you just complained. As I was saying my father's will be away this week. So I'm throwing a party at my house tomorrow. Puck said he's bringing the alcohol. So I hope I'll see you tomorrow." The members of glee nodded their heads before leaving the building agreeing to meet at 8 tomorrow at the Berry residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and the songs aren't mine.<strong>

**Sneaker Night is Vanessa Hudgens**

**And Falling for You Colbie Caillet**


	4. Party

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 four you. I hope your enjoying the story. This has fluffiness fot Faberry! And I'm going to say at least 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was quarter to 8 when Quinn pulled up on the Berry's driveway. She made her way to the porch grabbed the key under the mat and let herself in. She'd been to Rachel's house many times. Since she had to let herself in some nights when Rachel wanted spontaneous sleepover. The Berry men didn't know that the head cheer leader and their daughter were dating. If the fathers were to find out they would prohibit it. They'd known Quinn had been nothing, but mean to Rachel so they wouldn't have accepted it. Quinn was brought out her daze when she heard her girlfriend singing along to <em>As Long As Your Mine<em> from Wicked. Damn Wicked would be the death of her. Quinn chuckled before making her way up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel found herself singing along to her iPod. She felt extreme giddiness when a song from Wicked came on. She belted out the lyrics while looking through her closet. She didn't have that much to wear. Insisting she didn't need anything new. She finally managed to find a navy blue skirt and a nice red blouse. Rachel had taken her shirt off and was slipping her pants off when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist.

Quinn leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder her arms wrapping around the shorter brunette's waist. Tilting her head she started trailing soft kisses along Rachel's neck leading up to her jaw line.

"Quinn," the brunette found herself moaning the blondes name.

"Rachel," the blonde mention huskily.

"Stop I have to get ready for the party. Puck gets here at ten to nine. And I bet Santana and Brittany will be here half an hour before the party starts."

"Exactly, Puck doesn't get here til at least an hour and Brit and San know how to get in. That leaves us to have sexy time for at least half an hour."

"Quinn as much as I would love to have 'sexy time' I don't wish to be killed by Santana by taking hers and Bs way of saying sex and the answer is no."

"Why? We haven't had 'sexy time in forever. Plus I wanna have time with my woman. Finn is way over possessive he thought _Falling for You_ was meant for him. Please it was clear you weren't singing about him."

"Quinn we had enough 'sexy time' yesterday when Judy was away. She even practically walked in on us specifically when I happened to moan your name very loudly. I couldn't face your mother for dinner. And I'm sorry, but you know Finn he's like a lost puppy. It's very annoying."

"Please." Quinn said pouting.

"No!"

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty pretty pretty please."

"No."

"What if you get to be on top?"

"No…"

"And I'll even watch West Side Story."

"…No."

"I promise I will not make fun of any musical."

"…No…"

"I'll even listen to Wicked." Quinn regretted it as soon as she saw the cheshire grin appear on Rachel's face.

"Fine." Rachel said lunging at her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walked up the Berry driveway hand in hand. They walked in the house held and made their way up the stairs. They neared the diva's room cautiously not wanting to walk in on anything. Santana smelled sex and knowing Brittany could smell it to she knocked lightly.<p>

"Yo Quinn, Berry you decent." The Latina shouted through the door. She waited a few minutes hearing shuffling on the other side if the door. A few seconds later the door opened a crack revealing Rachel in a long t-shirt. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes the small brunette whispered, "Just wait down stairs. We'll be down in a minute. And San, Brit, try not to have sex on the couch."

The Latina and dancer nodded before heading back downstairs to wait. Rachel turned around walking back to her bed. She bent down and lightly kissed the blonde's forehead. Quinn's lips tilted up in a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," the head cheerio whispered.

"Hi," the diva whispered back.

The blonde pulled the brunette back on the bed. Holding Rachel close to her they let out content sighs. The taller of the two nuzzled closer to the shorter on.

"Quinn as much as I'd like for this moment not to end we have to get up. Santana and Brittany are already here and Puck gets here soon."

"I would normally argue with you, but I don't wish being caught. Can we cuddle for another few minutes?"

"Fine just a couple." Rachel and Quinn got close together when Santana burst through the door.

"Rachel, Quinn Puck just text me saying he's on his way. That he'll be here in ten...oh sorry I interrupted. Nice chest by the way, Q. Berry you're lucky." The Latina yelled before smirking. The blonde in the bed pulled the covers up as the diva pushed Santana out of her room.

"I would love to continue ravishing your body, but Puck's going to be here soon. So I'm going to change in the closet while you change in the room." Rachel stated before walking into her closet.

A few minutes later Rachel and Quinn were downstairs next to the couple making out. The girls all looked nice. Santana was dressed in navy skinny jeans with a red tank top, navy jacket, and blue converse and to top it off a red beanie hat. Brittany was wearing baby blue shorts with white shirt that had a yellow stripe, white sandals and a baby blue headband. Quinn was in black boots, a gray skirt, a black t-shirt; her hair was up in a pony tail. While Rachel was in navy flip flops, a navy skirt and her blouse.

"Berry although that look would be completely hot for an office or role play. I am going to take you shopping. B and I are going shopping at the mall in two weeks when we get enough allowance. And you and Q are coming." Santana said. The diva and head cheerio knowing better than to argue nodded, a few seconds later the doorbell to the Berry household rang. Making their way to the door, they opened it to reveal Puck with a whole box of alcohol.

"Give me a hand will you, Lopez." Puck said pointing to the box behind him.

Santana nodded her head before grabbing the box and heading downstairs to where Puck was. A few minutes later the rest of the club arrived. As soon as Finn arrived Rachel wouldn't be able to leave his side. It was 11:40ish when the group sat down to play spin the bottle. Everyone was pretty drunk. They were drunk to the point where the night would be a possible blur. The first rounds were to laugh at. Mike had to kiss Lauren, Puck and Mercedes had to share a kiss, the funniest being Kurt and Sam. It was Quinn's turn to spin and when it stopped she couldn't help, but grin. Rachel smiled happily when she felt the blonde's lips on her. Santana had to pull Quinn off Rachel before others would suspect it. The group decided to turn in for the night at around 2 in the morning. Mike and Sam took the air mattress, Lauren and Puck took the guest bedroom downstairs, Finn and Artie took the floor, Kurt and Blaine the recliner, while Mercedes and Tina shared the sofa bed, leaving Santana and Brittany in the upstairs bedroom while Rachel and Quinn went to share the diva's room.

The next morning the glee club woke up with major headaches. At around 12 after everyone had a vegan free breakfast, Rachel had given that up when Quinn and her started dating, they helped pick up before leaving. The last ones to leave where Finn and Quinn wanting a private moment with Rachel. Quinn had to leave first managing to kiss the diva when the football player wasn't paying attention. After convincing from Rachel Finn finally left. The small brunette closed her front door and grabbed her phone.

Quinn was parking her car when her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket to check the message. She let a smile adorn her face as she read it again.

**Hate Finnocence , but soon.****You'll always be mine Quinn. I love you and my heart is your forever if you'll have it. Because As long as you're mine. I'll always love you. Check the next text.-Rachel**

**New Message from Rachel***

_**Roses are red, violets are blue,  
>Never forget, I care about you.-Rachel<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter I certainly had fun writing it.**


	5. Monday

**A/N: Wow I am updating fast. Ok so slight lie, but I would update faster if you guys review. How hard can it be to press that little button and write update? Okay another lie. I know how annoying it is to leave that review. Anyway here is the next chapter. Remember …..Reviews=faster updates=happy readers=me being happy=writing more fanfics.**

* * *

><p>Monday came quickly for the glee club. All Sunday Rachel and Quinn spent texting. Finn had insisted that Rachel and him should hang out more because they were boyfriend and girlfriend. So Quinn was left alone. Brittany and Santana had swung by, but were busy getting in each other's pant before Brittany's date. Man Santana and Quinn hated that life was cruel. They wanted their girls at all times, but they needed to keep under cover.<p>

Quinn walked quickly down the hallway until she reached a certain brunettes locker. Rachel had texted her that morning saying she couldn't make it to school at their regular time. She said that Finn had wanted to pick her up and that it would sound weird if she said no. Quinn sighed as she saw the picture of Finn and Rachel in the diva's locker. She saw no picture of her and the diva. Rachel had said no pictures because it would look suspicious, but it didn't stop the hurt. She quickly dropped a note inside before making her way to her first class.

Rachel walked into school grumpily. She hadn't had a good morning at all. First off her father's called saying that they were going to arrive later that evening ruining her afternoon with Quinn. Then Finn had insisted that he pick her up, messing up her morning routine with the blonde. On her way to school she planned on texting the cheerio only to find her cell phone out of battery, so her cell would have to charge throughout class. Rachel made her way to her locker. Furiously putting her combination and swiveling the door open. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the picture underneath it. She hated the fact that it was a picture of her and Finn and not Quinn and herself.

"Hey baby, nice picture right? We look adorable." Finn said laying his arm lazily around the diva's shoulder.

"Yeah we look presentable. Now Finn I have to head to history and because you have math we have to leave because I will not be late." Rachel muttered through a clenched jaw.

Finn took the hint in his girlfriend's voice before heading off to his math class. Unfortunately for Rachel, Finn had to make a show by kissing her. Rachel scowled about to close her locker when a note caught her attention. She grabbed it and headed off to history.

During history she opened it and let a grin appear on her face.

_Hey I wish I could pick you up today:( I hate that we're not out. I missed you this morning school is too big for just one. I love you enjoy history. I'll see you third period when we have advanced math. I love you Broadway star 3 Your Photo Designer._

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Santana couldn't be happier. She didn't know who had it worse Q and Rach or her and Brit. Quinn and Rachel weren't even suppose to talk, but her and Brittany were best friends All she wanted was to see her blonde dancer and go home to have sexy time. Unfortunately she had glee. The Latina ran her hand through her hair. She leaned on her locker until she saw Rachel.<p>

"Yo, Berry!" the cheerio yelled.

"Yes, Santana?" the diva replied.

"I was wondering if you would sing with me. You know a song for Q and B." the badass mumbled.

"That is a brilliant idea. I think Quinn has been feeling neglected, but I agree. Do you have a song in mind." The future star asked.

"Yes I do actually."

"Okay mind if I know. I can't help you without knowing the song."

"You know the song it's from high school musical 2."

"Are you telling me that Santana Lopez watches Disney?" Rachel looked incredulously at the brunette in front of her.

"Don't yell it. I don't watch Disney, B does." The Hispanic teen said blushing.

"Uhuh, I seriously do not believe that."

"Fine I watched it once. What Ashley Tisdale is hot!"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, Santana and I have a song we'd like to sing."<p>

Mr. Schue nodded as Santana and Rachel made their way to the piano. Brad started the music as Santana took the first verse. (

**(Santana, _Rachel _Both)  
>Na na na na<br>Na na na na yeah  
>You are the music in me<br>You know the words  
>"Once Upon A Time"<br>Make you listen?  
>There's a reason.<br>****When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
><span>A little laughter<span>  
><span>or <span>****happy ever after****  
>your harmony to the melody<br>It's echoing inside my head  
><strong>**A single voice (**_**Single voice)**_**  
>Above the noise<br>****And like a common thread  
><strong>_**Hmm, you're pulling me  
><strong>_**When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>**_**Oh, you are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<strong>_**  
><span>And it's brought us here because<span>  
><strong>**Because you are the music in me  
>Na na na na <strong>_**(Ohh)**_**  
>Na na na na na<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>(Na na na na)<br>You are the music in me  
><strong>**It's like I knew you before we met **_**(Before we met)**_**  
>Can't explain it <strong>_**(Ohh ohh)**_**  
>There's no name for it <strong>_**(No name for it**_**)  
><strong>**I'm saying words I never said****  
><strong>_**And it was**_** easy (So easy)  
><strong>_**Because you see the real**__**me **_**(I see)  
><strong>_**As I ****am, ****You understand****  
><strong>_**And that's more than I've ever known  
><strong>**To hear your voice (**_**Hear your voice**_**)  
>Above the noise (<strong>_**Ohh ohh)**_**  
><strong>**And no, I'm not alone****  
>Oh you're singing to me <strong>_**(Ohh yeah)  
><strong>_**When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<br>You are the music in me  
>It's living in all of us<br>And it's brought us here because  
>You are the music in me<br>Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
>We got the <strong>**power****to sing  
><strong>_**What we feel**_** (What we feel)  
><strong>_**Connected and real**_**  
>Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)<br>****Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (<strong>_**Ohh yeah**_**)  
>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)<strong>**  
><strong>**_You are the music in me_ (In me)  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na<br>You are the music in me  
>When I hear my favorite song <strong>**(**_**Favorite song**_**)  
><strong>_**I know that we belong **_**(We belong)  
><strong>**You are the music in me  
>Yeah it's <strong>**living in**** all of us  
>It's brought us here because (Here because)<br>You are the music in me  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na<br>You are the music in me (**_**Yeah)**_

The glee club bursted into an applause. The girls did a fantastic job. Quinn and Brittany had tears in their eyes, but didn't let it show. Rachel and Santana hugged each other before sitting back down. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel. Rachel turned around meeting Quinn's jealous stare. The hazel eyes softened as soon as she saw the love in Rachel's brown one. Santana and Brittany locked pinkies. The girls enjoyed what was left of glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hope you like it. It isn't something I'm extremely proud of, but it will do. 3 reviews minimum for the update. You Are theMusic in Me belongs to Disney's production of High School Musical 2**


	6. Two Weeks Later Kurt's Observations

**A/N: Chapter 6! I am on a roll with this story. This is going to be Kurt's POV. Enjoy and at least 5 reviews. **

Is it just me or is something going on at McKinley. I mean Rachel has been pulling away from Finn. Santana has been staring daggers at Artie whenever he is within 10 feet of Brittany. Rachel has a new freaking new wardrobe that looks like Quinn, Brittany, and Santana have picked. Quinn has ignored every advance of the guys here. More importantly Brittany hasn't said something stupid in forever, she actually has answered some questions right especially in Spanish, and is getting acknowledgements in English and math. Santana hasn't bitched out to anyone or gotten in any fights in forever. Quinn hasn't lashed out, chased boys, had problems with cheerios, or even been mean to glee. And Rachel hasn't been obsessing over herself, she hasn't asked for any attention lately in glee, she hasn't pressured glee into practicing for sectionals, and she hasn't been taking over the club or asking for any solos. I am honestly starting to freak out about it because this all started around two weeks ago.

* * *

><p>My attention is gained when I hear laughing coming from the door. I turn to the door and my eyes widen slightly. Santana and Brittany's pinkies are linked and they're laughing to something Rachel, wait RACHEL, is saying. What's more impressive is that Quinn is very close to the diva. I get pulled out of my observations by my boyfriend who is pulling my hand.<p>

"Everything all right, Kurt?" Blaine asks me.

"Yeah, do you think it's weird that Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany have been hanging out recently?"

"No, I hadn't even noticed."

"Well I think it's just plain awkward. I mean before the school year they hated each other."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

"I don't know, Blaine."

"Well we can talk about it later. Mr. Schue is here meaning glee is about to start."

"Alright guys, I apologize for being late. Now you remember the past two week's assignments. One song that is upbeat/love and then one that is it's completely opposite. Now the club is three groups. Today being Wednesday Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will go then tomorrow Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Mike leaving Puck, Artie, Lauren, and Finn for Friday. So Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany when you girls are ready, what songs are you going to do."

"Our songs are simple, Mr. Schue." Rachel said surprising us by not going into a monologue about the music.

"Yeah Rachel and Santana chose the down beat serious one while Quinn and I chose the second one." Brittany said with a dazzling smile.

"So our first song is shouldn't be a problem you'll recognize it immediately." Quinn explained.

"Then the second song might not be too common, but you'll get it," Santana mentioned. Without further due the piano started playing the tune of the first song. (Santana,_Rachel,_**Quinn,**_**Brittany**__**, Everyone, **__Santana and Brittany, _**Quinn and Rachel, *Santana and Rachel*, ^Quinn and Brittany^)**

**I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>Don't know where it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone<br>**  
>I walk this empty street<br>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
>Where the city sleeps<br>and I'm the only one and I walk alone

_I walk alone  
>I walk alone<em>

**I walk alone  
>I walk a...<br>**  
><em><strong>My shadow's the only one that walks beside me<br>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<br>'Til then I walk alone**_  
><em><strong><br>Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah<br>**_  
><em><strong>I'm walking down the line<br>That divides me somewhere in my mind  
>On the border line<br>Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

_Read between the lines  
>What's fucked up when everything's alright<br>Check my vital signs  
>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

**I walk alone  
>I walk alone<strong>

_I walk alone  
>I walk a...<em>

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'Til then I walk alone<strong>_

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**_  
><em><strong>Ah-ah, Ah-ah<strong>_

_I walk alone  
>I walk a...<br>_  
><strong>I walk this empty street<br>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**  
><em><strong>Where the city sleeps<br>And I'm the only one and I walk a...**_

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>_Sometimes I wish someone out there will __find__ me_  
><em><strong>'Til then I walk alone...<strong>_

As soon as the girls finished their song Brad wasted no time in starting to play the next song. This time Santana started the song and it didn't go unnoticed that Santana kept looking at Brittany or how Rachel wouldn't stop looking at Quinn. Yet I was the only one in glee who noticed. The others just were surprised and impressed by the song.

I was walking down a one way street  
>Just a looking for someone to meet<br>One woman who was looking for a man_  
>Now I'm hoping that the feeling is right<br>And I'm wondering if you'll stay for the night  
>So I'm coming<em> (**^I don't wanna be lonely^**)  
><strong>^I wanna love you all over^<strong>

_Do you believe in love_  
><span>Do you believe it' true<span>  
><strong>Do you believe in love<strong>  
><em><strong>Oh you can bet I believe it too<br>**_  
><strong>Now the feeling is beginning to grow<br>And the meaning is something you only know  
>If you believe it take my hand and I'll take your <strong>**heart**  
><em><strong>Now I'm wondering where does true love <strong>__**begin**__**  
>I'm going under so I'm lettin' you in<br>My woman **__**(**_***I don't wanna be lonely***_**)**_**  
>*I wanna love you all over<strong>*

_Do you believe in love_  
><strong>Do you believe it' true<strong>  
><em><strong>Do you believe in love<strong>_  
><span>Oh you can bet I believe it too<span>

_I use to have you in a photograph_  
><strong>(I'm so glad it's changed)<strong>  
><span>But now I've got you and it's gonna last<span>  
><em><strong>(Do you believe in love)<strong>_

**Do you believe in love  
><strong>_**Do you believe it' true**_  
><em><strong>Do you believe in love <strong>_

I sat down shocked. Throughout the song the girls had danced and never once did they falter. All the way through Rachel and Quinn, and Santana and Brittany kept and never broke eye contact. Rachel and Santana at one point were twirled. Then Quinn and Brittany were pulled into a tango position. It looked like the song wasn't intended for anyone in the room, but them. Actually it looked like the song was dedicated to the performers. About two minutes after the girls ended the rest of glee club erupted into clapping. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany just smiled as they bowed before sitting down next to each other. Mr. Schue came up to the front and started talking, "Amazing girls. I am stunned I am very proud. Explain the physics behind your choice of the song because I am very intrigued."

"Well," Rachel started making everyone in the room roll their eyes, "Quinn and Brittany chose what to do with the song Do You Believe in Love. While Santana and I figured out what we wanted from Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Santana want to explain what our idea was."

"So Boulevard of Broken Dreams is a low slow song, it's depressing. Rachel and I heard it in the mall the past weekend when we went shopping and said that's it. Figuring out who sung what part made it easy. We knew who could do what part plus we enjoyed working together," Santana said smugly.

"For Do You Believe in Love Brittany and I were meeting up with Rach and S because we went to the bathroom and it came on. We thought it'd be perfect specifically after San and Rach told us their song. This song was easy to put together because the parts were already there." Quinn explained.

"Since the song was already in parts we just assigned them. San and Rach assigned more parts in this song because they said it went with us. We had a fun time coming up with this and we hope you enjoyed it."

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands and dismissed us saying he'd see us Friday. Blaine grabbed my hand and we headed to his car. As we walked out I saw the three cheerios and the diva pile into Santana's black mustang. I know something is definitely up. I got to tell the guys because something is going on its starting to creep me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. This chapter was hard figuring out who sings what and everything. These songs don't belong to me.<strong>

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Greenday**

**Do You Believe in Love- Huey Lewis and The News.**

**Review and you get a quicker update. Also...**

**Cassicio- Glad you're enjoying the fic. Yet as fun as it would be to kick Finn in the balls and kick him out of the girls lives, it would leave me storyless. But action will happen soon, you'll see. Thanks for reviwing and review this chapter.**

**jupiter01- I know the second text is so cute. I was thinking of valentines poems. I hope you find a few cute things in this chapter.  
><strong>


	7. Clubbing?

**A/N: I love all of you guys that review have I mentioned that before. Well I love and appreciate you all. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I am putting everything I can into it. It is actually one of my writing pieces that I am proud of.**

**jupiter01: I'll take into consideration your comments. And I'll start with this chapter. Though I am planing a heart to heart convo or just free thoughts in the girls had that reflect on tier day. Other than that glad you are enjoying it. Hope I can keep you satisfied.**

** So here's chapter 7. This is Rachel's POV. With general POV also, but I'll tell you when it switches. So as not to stall much longer here you go…**

* * *

><p>I'm at my locker getting everything I need for work tonight. I have to walk tonight, Quinn had other commitments. I really hate how my relationship with Quinn works. Don't get me wrong I love her to death. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She is amazing and I wouldn't trade anything for her. I would gladly give up my Broadway dreams for her, she makes me so happy. I just hate that we can't even pretend to be friends in school. Well thanks to glee we can hang out and pretend that we're forming a friendship. I sigh and am startled out my thoughts by someone putting their hand on my shoulder.<p>

"Hey did I do something wrong?" Finn asks me.

"Finn you scared me. And what do you mean?"

"Well we haven't hung out in a while. Plus you canceled our date again. So did I do something wrong?"

"No Finn. I'm sorry I gave you that idea," I say even though I really wish you would actually break up with me so I wouldn't have to be your girlfriend was dieing to spill out of my mouth. "It's just I been busy. Hanging out with Quinn, San, and Brit can keep a girl busy."

"I've realized. You've been hanging out with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany a lot."

"I know, they're my friends."

"Are you sure? They could be using you. Brittany probably not, but Quinn and Santana are probably playing with you and are going to flip on you. Look they even got you to dress like them when they're not wearing their cheerio uniforms." I find myself getting angry at what he is saying. No one and I mean no one insults my girlfriend and friends.

"Don't talk about them like that. I chose to dress like this. So don't blame them for my change of wardrobe. What do you have against Quinn? You were completely in love with her last year and now it's like she's the black plague."

"Well sorry, Rachel. I was just looking out for you. So don't come crying to me if Santana and Quinn are pulling a joke on you!" Finn shouts. I don't exactly know what to respond. I mean I could see how it would seem like he has a reason. And sometimes I can't help, but feel like this is a fantasy. So I have two choices I can fight him about this or I can be the bigger person and ask for forgiveness.

"No, I'm sorry I have been ignoring you. And don't worry I have a good feeling about my new friendships with the girls. Now was there something else you wanted?" I guess the bigger person won.

"Yeah I was wondering if you want to go out Friday?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Finn, but-"

"You got plans," Finn says cutting me off. "Where are you going with the cheerios now?" He spits out harshly.

"We're going out to a club. B, S, Q, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes and I are going." I say back.

"A club, a club Rachel!"

"Yes a club."

"You do realize there will be alcohol and that Santana will make you drink."

"I think I would expect that."

"I don't want you to go."

"And why not?"

"Because I just don't."

"Since when do you decide what happens in my life? Anyway to appease you how about you join us Friday?" Fuck ran through my head over and over._**Quinn is going to have a fit and then she is going to kill me.** Speaking of I'm also going to kill her for ditching me in the rain the other day. **Shit Finn's talking. **Now what the hell is he saying or asking. **I don't know pay attention moron. **I am not a moron. **Whatever he's still talking. **Fine._

"...So should I pick you up?" I catch the last of the hi statement.

"No its fine, I'll meet you there though. I'll text you the address though."

"Ok fine. Now do you need a ride?" he asks. I was about to say no, but then I remembered neither San nor Brit are here and Quinn has a previous commitment. So I nod my head and Finn takes my hand. We drive silently to my house and he kisses me before letting me go for the night.

_**Yep Quinn is definitely going to kill me now. **Specifically when she finds out he kissed you and gave you a ride. **Shut up brain. **You do realize you're telling yourself to shut up. **Stop being a smart ass. **I am not. **Yes you are. **_

"Ugh…It is going to be a long night." I mumble to myself.

* * *

><p>General POV<br>Friday Outside the Club 10PM

Friday came quicker than expected. The girls all went to home to get dressed before being picked up by Santana. They were to drive to the club and then all head towards the Pierce residence for the night. Santana would be driving the four girls while Kurt would be driving Blaine, Mercedes, Sam and Finn. Which by the way when Quinn found out he was coming wasn't really happy with the small brunette. Quinn had been pissed since Wednesday when Rachel told her about the ride home with Finn and the good night kiss. She hated that she couldn't be the one the diva kissed and instead had to be the idiot jock. Not talking to Rachel was hard, but the blonde didn't know any other way to make her point clear.

Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel pulled up to the club. The night was nice it wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot. The club didn't have a huge line not that it would matter San had connections so she pulled a few strings. The four girls got out of Santana's precious mustang and started heading towards the door where they would meet up with the rest of the gang. The girls were all dressed comfortable, yet hot. Santana was in black skinny jeans, black pumps, a red crop top, and a red bandana. Brittany was in a tight baby blue tank top, white skinnies and baby blue converse along with a white hat. Quinn was in a tight red dress with a gold belt and gold sandals. Rachel was wearing a green deep v-neck, gray skin tight skirt and grey boots. San and Brit linked their pinkies and headed for a small corner to have a small 'talk'. While Quinn started walking towards the entrance completely ignoring her girlfriend. Rachel tired of having to stand her jealous girlfriend reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Quinn, Quinn, QUINN! Please look at me. I'm sorry I invited him, but I had no other choice. He was getting suspicious so I had to bring him along. Forgive me please I can't have you not talking to me." Rachel pleads the blonde who hadn't turned around. Quinn turns around angry at the brunette and glaring at the smaller woman. The hazel-eyed cheerio's gaze softens as she stare into the diva's pleading ones.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for overreacting. It's just hard to see you date him. I hate that he gets to kiss, hold, and hug you. I hate that, that can't be me. Most of all I hate that I'm to chicken to admit that I like you in public. I hate that I am the reason we still are in the closet. I hate that we can't tell your fathers we're together for fear of them hating me. I mean I would totally understand if they would. I am disgusted with myself because what I used to do. And I hate myself because it still happens and there is nothing ii can do help you." Quinn says, her voice faltering at the end. Rachel eyes turn concerned when she hears Quinn start to sniffle. Slowly and surely Rachel hold Quinn's chin and tilts it up, until their eyes meet.

"Hey, look at me baby. Look at me please Quinn. I love you. Move on, I forgave you for whatever you did in the past. I know you want to be my princess in shining armor, but what I need right now is for you to be strong. So you can graduate and become a famous photographer. I can see the pain it causes you when others harass me, but Quinn I need you to put up a front and pretend like you don't care. I know it might be hard, but it's worth it in the end. Now tonight is about forgetting a little bit of high school drama. So let's go get B and S and have fun tonight ok."

"Yeah ok, I love you Rachel." Quinn says whiping her tears.

"I love you too, baby." Rachel mentions pulling the blonde into a hug. They share a brief kiss before making their way to the door with Santana and Brittany.

* * *

><p>Friday The Club 11:37PM<p>

The gang was on their third round of drinks thanks to Santana. They were all sitting at a big table. Blaine and Kurt were currently making out. Santana and Brittany where laughing at something Sam and Mercedes were saying. Quinn and Rachel were having eye sex. Finn had his hand lazily on his girlfriends shoulder half paying attention to Sam and Mercedes. The club was filled with people. Most who were out on the dance floor. The music kept thumping in the background. And suddenly the song On the Floor came on. San and Quinn immediately grabbed their respecting girlfriends hand and pulled them up to dance. Fin gave no retort to busy watching other girls dance.

_[Pitbull]_  
><em>J-LO!<em>

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
><em>It's a new generation<em>  
><em>of party people<em>

_[Pitbull]_  
><em>Get on the floor (dale)<em>  
><em>Get on the floor (dale)<em>  
><em>RedOne<em>

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
><em>Let me introduce you to my party people<em>  
><em>In the club... huh!<em>

Rachel and Brittany were in the middle of the dance floor now. Quinn and Santana with their girls out of view from the glee clubs view. Santana pulled Brittany close. Making sure her brown eyes locked with clear baby blue ones. Quinn decided to be behind her girl and dance with her very close. All four young women enjoying the contact immensely.

_[Pitbull]_  
><em>I'm loose(loose)<em>  
><em>And everybody knows I get off the train<em>  
><em>Baby it's the truth<em>  
><em>I'm like Inception<em>  
><em>I play with your brain<em>  
><em>So don't sleep or snooze<em>  
><em>I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused no<em>  
><em>Cause you will lose yeahNow pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up<em>  
><em>And back it up like a Tonka truck<em>  
><em>Dale!<em>

_[Jennifer Lopez]_  
><em>If you go hard you gotta get on the floor<em>  
><em>If you're a party freak then step on the floor<em>  
><em>If your an animal then tear up the floor<em>  
><em>Break a sweat on the floor<em>  
><em>Yeah we work on the floor<em>  
><em>Don't stop keep it moving<em>  
><em>Put your drinks up<em>  
><em>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor<em>  
><em>Let the rhythm change your world on the floor<em>  
><em>You know we're running shit tonight on the floor<em>  
><em>Brazil, Morocco,<em>  
><em>London to Ibiza,<em>  
><em>Straight to LA,<em> _New York,_  
><em>Vegas to Africa<em>

Santana and Brittany were getting more heated in their dance. San was now grinding against Brit. The blonde cheerio was in the back and brunette one was in front. The couple looked really hot. Some guys had stopped dancing with their girls to mesmerized by the seen in front of them. The only thing missing between S and B was kissing. The two cheerios grew closer with no space in between them. They pulled each other as close as possible. They were having a blast and soon a thin sheet of sweat covered them as they the room temperature grew.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Dance the night away<em>  
><em>Live your life and stay young on the floor<em>  
><em>Dance the night away<em>  
><em>Grab somebody, drink a little more<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<em>

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>I know you got it<em>  
><em>Clap your hands on the floor<em>  
><em>And keep on rockin'<em>  
><em>Rock it up on the floor<em>  
><em>If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor<em>  
><em>Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor<em>  
><em>Don't stop keep it moving<em>  
><em>Put your drinks up<em>  
><em>Its getting ill<em>  
><em>It's getting sick on the floor<em>  
><em>We never quit, we never rest on the floor<em>  
><em>If I ain't rolling, probably die on the floor<em>  
><em>Brazil, Morocco,<em>  
><em>London to Ibiza,<em>  
><em>Straight to LA, New York,<em>  
><em>Vegas to Africa<em>

Quinn had her arms draped on Rachel waist. Rachel's ass was grinding against Quinn's center making the blonde moan. Q knowing how loud her moans would get quickly lowered her head into the Rach's neck. The diva moved her neck back allowing more access to the head cheerio. Quinn not missing her chance started trailing kisses on the Rachel's neck. The brown-eyed brunette kept dancing in her blonde hazel-eyed girlfriend center turning them on even more. The short clothes both girls had on were becoming much more as the urge to not fuck each other disintegrated. They kept moving to the beat the music becoming faster never faltering in contact. Loving how physical they could get in public the girls took it a step farther. Rachel now faced Quinn as they continued the dance.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Dance the night away,<em>  
><em>Live your life and stay young on the floor<em>  
><em>Dance the night way,<em>  
><em>Grab somebody drink a little more<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>

_[Pibull]_  
><em>That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy<em>  
><em>Seven tray donkey donk<em>  
><em>All I need is some vodka and some chunka coke<em>  
><em>And watch her, she gon' get donkey konged<em>  
><em>Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy<em>  
><em>I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me<em>  
><em>Dale<em>  
><em>Don't believe me just bet me<em>  
><em>My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me<em>  
><em>L.A. Miami New York<em>  
><em>Say no more get on the floor<em>

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor[Chorus]<em>  
><em>Dance the night away,<em>  
><em>Live your life and stay young on the floor<em>  
><em>Dance the night way,<em>  
><em>Grab somebody drink a little more<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>

_[Pibull]_  
><em>That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy<em>  
><em>Seven tray donkey donk<em>  
><em>All I need is some vodka and some chunka coke<em>  
><em>And watch her, she gon' get donkey konged<em>  
><em>Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy<em>  
><em>I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me<em>  
><em>Dale<em>  
><em>Don't believe me just bet me<em>  
><em>My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me<em>  
><em>L.A. Miami New York<em>  
><em>Say no more get on the floor<em>

The girls were covered in sweat as the song came to an end. Rachel and Quinn were panting; the two girls were flushed together between more bodies of sweat. Santana and Brittany in a similar position while resisting the urge to jump each other. Slowly, but surely San grabbed Brits hadn and made her way surely to the center of the floor. Right in the middle of the floor was Rach and Q, both with their eyes two shades darker. Afraid that their secret may be revealed, S quickly ushered the girls back to their table.

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_  
><em>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>

The girls ended their dance session. All soaked in sweat and filled with arousal. Santana knowing her friends were about to reveal their relationship right there and now led them to a back to the table. Rachel and Quinn seemed to be in a daze after their little dance jam. Both girls now completely in desire for the other sat down back at their table and downed the shots Santana had ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday The Club Pierce Resisdence 1:17 AM.**

The gang decided to call it a night around 1. Santana and Kurt being the designated drivers who had drinks, but not enough to drive drunk piled their people and headed off to the Pierce household. Quinn and Rachel started making out as soon as they were in the Latina's car. Brit getting aroused started to play with Santana who felt her self-control start to slip. Luckily for the Hispanic brunette they got to the blonde dancer's house quickly. Pulling Rachel and Quinn apart from there make out session turned out to be one of the hardest tasks on earth to do. Brit giggled at how her girlfriend tried tearing apart the head cheerio and diva. After five minutes of no success Brittany gave in and help pull Rachel and Quinn apart. The four girls made their way into the Pierce residence. Ten minutes later the rest of the gang who went came in. They were all going to stay in the basement. They laid out their sleeping bags and formed a circle. From left to right was, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. The gang decided to not play a game tonight and just call it a night. The lights were turned out and everyone headed to their designated sleeping area. Sam and Mercedes fell asleep holding hands, Kurt and Blaine cuddling, San and Brit were spooning, Finn tried to hold Rachel close only to have her slip away and slip into Quinn's arms who sighed in contentment. And that's how most of the glee club passed their Friday evening.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? I thought it was a pretty good chapter. The dancing part was hard to figure out, but I had a really fun time writing it. So I'm going to go with a minimum of 6 reviews for an update. Can't wait to read what you got to say. |:D|


	8. Sectionals

**A/N: Hey readers! How are all of you?**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Cute review by the way.**

**TheEverose: Thanks and I'll take the song into consideration. I'll admit two things. #1 being that I don't know the song. #2 I was jsut looking for a good dance/bar/club song and it seemed fitting.**

**Rollergirl76: Glad that you're liking it. And I'll try to get more sexy time in.**

**jupiter01:I'm so happy that you're still loving it. This chapter has a bit of what happened the night before, but its focus is on Sectionals.**

**Oh one more thing. I'm feeling a new summary would get more readers. If you have any suggestions don't hessistate to message me or review them to me.**

** Well here's chapter 8. The start of the fic happens a week prior to Sectionals. The beginning is Kurt's POV. I took your advice on doing the girl's perspective. So here's Quinn's POV too. I'm going to go for at least 3 reviews. I think you'll agree.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, waffles, fruit and eggs. I walk to the Pierce kitchen and see two blondes behind the stove.<p>

"Hello, Kurt." Judy Fabray says mixing a bowl of pancake batter.

"How you feeling?" Alexa Pierce asks me handing me a glass of water and aspirin. I smile gratefully at her before answering.

"I'm good, though I have a feeling Santana and I will be the only ones not moaning this morning. I think Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany might not be to bad. Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and Finn are another story." The two older women jsut chuckle before returning to cook. But not before ushering me out of the kitchen when I asked them if I could help. I walk back down to the basement to see if anyone else is awake.

Mercedes is snuggling into her boyfriend's chest. Sam has his arms wrapped around Mercedes pulling her close. I smile at them. I feel so happy for my best friend. She's found so much happiness and I know Sam likes her a lot too.

My gaze switches to Santana who somehow through the night managed to spoon Brittany. God, if it wasn't for Artie, those two would be the cutest couple ever. The two girls make a perfect mix. Brittany's sweet side balances out Santana's snarky remarks. And the way Santana talks or explains evens out what the blonde knows when it comes to reading people. Plus their voices are so perfect when they sing together, like Mercedes and I, Blaine and I, oh my god I'm starting to sound like Rachel.

Speaking of Rachel her and Quinn have an amazing chemistry with singing duets. I pass the room to find the girls I'm talking about. Quinn and Rachel are closer to each other than they were last night. Rachel's hand ended up interwhined with Quinn's. Both girls have a content look on their faces. They both look so peaceful. I think they would make a better couple than Finn.

Mentioning my step-brother gets me to search for him. He's next to Rachel, but he doesn't even realize that his girl is practically in Quinn's arms. He's drooling and I find this disgusting. Finn is such a pig, I swear. I don't know what I saw in him or what Rachel happens to see in him. They don't make a good couple. He's to big compared to her and they are all wrong. _Finchel_ isn't something that should happen. In fact it is a disaster waiting to happen. I think _Brittana _or _Faberry_ would be much better. I mean at least those couples would have good chemistry or at least enough to actually work. Though _Klaine, _god I am staring to sound like Rachel to much, anyway _Klaine _is the best.

I smile at the thought of my boyfriend. I look over to where he is now waking up. I walk towards him an bend down to his height. I brought down a tray with glasses, a pitcher of water and aspirin. I hand Blaine a glass with the aspirin. He grins at me after gulping it down. Blaine then pulls me into a kiss. A few minutes later everybody else wakes up and we make ourselves upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>*A week later*<strong>

Okay now I know something is definitely going on. I mean I thought it was impossible for Rachel not to give a monologue. Sectionals are coming up in later in the week. And if it wasn't for Mr. Schue I don't think we would be practicing. We have our set list now, three songs. We're going to start with I Gotta Feeling from the Black Eyed Peas, then we are going to end with Disturbia by Rihanna and Rachel Quinn Brittany and Santana are going to sing Generation Love sung originally by Jennette McCurdy.

We have sectionals in the bag if it weren't for the fact that our main star hasn't been here. I look around the choir room. Everyone is here except the four girls. Ten minutes later into glee they walk in laughing about something. Santana and Brittany are linking pinkies while Quinn hugs Rachel. They seem super happy. Not that they normally aren't just that never around each other. Throughout glee the three cheerios and Rachel never break any contact. Sectionals are Sunday and we only have two days left.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV (Same Day.)<strong>

Ever feel like you want to murder someone really badly. No, well good cause it is hell. I have to go through that feeling every day. If it's not Finn, it's Jacob, if it's not them it's the football players or hockey players. I hate them for what they do to my girl. Not that I have claim over her, technically speaking. I'm waiting for Rachel to get out of class, I'm near her locker. Ever since we've started to date no one really bothers her, yet there are few who find it necessary to do so. Even though we aren't out, I made it clear that Rachel is now my friend. And that if I found out someone bullied her I would castrate them with my bare hands if necessary.

I see a couple of hockey players with slushies in their hands turn the corner. A few minutes later I hear a scream that pierces my heart. I quickly enter Rach's combo and get her slushy kit. I turn the corner and there is Rachel drenched in cheery syrup and ice. I turn to the hockey players a deathly stare in my eyes.

"I said Berry was off limits. I don't know why it doesn't get through your head Fernandez and you to Grayson. Now if I ever find out you give her a slushy again I will make Santana kill you." I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my best friend giving me a concerned look. I look around and see Rach isn't in the hallways anymore I look back to my best friend. She points to the bathroom and I immediately make my way into it. As I walk in I hear sobs coming from a stall. I bend down and see its Rachel. I pull her into a big hug before going to the sink. I wash her hair as she continues to tear up. I try to calm her down which she eventually does. She changes from her skirt, yellow tee, into some jean shorts, a red tee, and black sweatshirt.

"Rach," I whisper afraid of her reaction. She hasn't said a word yet.

"What, Quinn?" Her voice holds no emotion.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She's not looking at me, but straight at the wall.

"I know, but I saw them turn the corner with slushies."

"You wouldn't have known." She has a point, but I still feel guilty.

"But I could have prevented it. I'm your girlfriend for fucks sake. I should be able to protect you!" I yell.

"You're not my girlfriend in school. To everyone, but us, Alexa, Judy, San and Brit I'm known as Finn's girlfriend." Rachel states.

"Well then where was your boyfriend at the time?" I can't help, but scream this. I'm angry now, not with her, but myself. I just hate that douche!

"I don't know," Rachel whispers.

"Exactly!" I say before looking down into Rachel's eyes." Rach baby, I don't know how hard this is, but let me be your base. I hate that your boyfriend magically disappears whenever you get teased. I hate that I used to treat you like that. Let me be your knight in shining armor."

"Ok," she says before kissing me. She grabs my hand and we make our way to glee, San and Brit behind us.

We enter the choir room around ten or fifteen minutes late. We decide to sit behind Finn, except for Rachel who sits next to him. All throughout glee I keep our finger entwined. She smiles at me through the whole hour.

* * *

><p>When it's time to go home she declines Finn approach and makes her towards me. I pull her towards my car before driving her home. I give her a goodnight kiss from my car and see her go in. I wait a few minutes before seeing the light in her room turn on and then leave. I pull up into my driveway, park my car, and then make my way in side. Moms not home yet. Since her and dad got a divorce mom picked up work. She's happy about it and I feel exhilarated for her. I guess I'm distracted because soon my mom is home with pizza.<p>

"Quinn, Quinn, honey are you alright?"

"Oh, mom, when did you get here?"

"About two minutes ago. Now are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just a little distracted. Long, rough, bad day at school."

"Well go upstairs change and then we can talk."

That's what we did for the rest of the night, hung out and talked about my life. My mom is very supportive so I ended up in her arms where I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sunday*<strong>

Sectionals for McKinley High are today. The rest of the glee members are all at school, San, Brit, Rach and I our arriving at school in my red convertible. I lean down and peck Rach's lips before making our way to the bus. Mostly asleep the rest of us pile in. Mercedes and Kurt are sitting together, Tina and Mike, Puck and Lauren, Santana and Brittany, Rachel and Finn, I'm in front of said couple, and Artie at the front near Mr. Schue. We arrive at the hall sooner than expected. The guys groan while making their way to the green room. McKinley is last again and my nerves appear and disappear as I listen to our competition. Oral Intensity is very good, but the girls from juvy, whatever their name was, aren't. It's time for the students of McKinley to appear. We get up and make our way to the stage. Finn leans down to kiss Rachel and I feel jealousy burn through my veins. I want to push him away and I think San notices because she gives me a pointed look.

"What did I do?"

"You mean apart from killing Finn with your eyes?"

"Yes."

"You growled, like full out growled at the boy."

I can feel Rachel's eyes on me. She gives me a hopeful look before sending a kiss in my direction. I smile before making our way onto back stage. I take a deep breath and the show starts.

_**Sam:  
><strong>__I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
><em>_**Puck:**__  
>A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>__**Sam and Quinn:**__  
>A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>__**Puck and Rachel:**__  
>A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>__**Finn and Artie:**__  
>Tonight's the night, let's live it up<br>I got my money, let's spend it up  
>Go out and smash it like oh my God<br>Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off  
><em>_**Santana**__  
>I know that we'll have a ball<br>If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
>I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go<br>Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control  
><em>_**Mercedes:**__  
>Fill up my cup, mozoltov<br>Look at her dancing, just take it off  
>Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down<br>Let's burn the __roof__, and then we'll do it again  
><em>_**Everyone:**__  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it<br>And do it and do it, let's live it up  
>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it<br>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
><em>_**Tina:**__  
>'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>__**Brittany:**__  
>A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>__**Boys(Girls):**__  
>Tonight's the night<br>(Hey!)  
>Let's live it up<br>(Let's live it up)  
>I got my money<br>(My pay)  
>Let's spend it up<br>(Let's spend it up)_

_Go out and smash it_  
><em>(Smash it)<em>  
><em>Like oh my God<em>  
><em>(Like oh my God)<em>  
><em>Jump off that sofa<em>  
><em>(Come on!)<em>  
><em>Let's get, get off<em>

_Fill up my cup_  
><em>(Drink)<em>  
><em>Mozoltov<em>  
><em>(Lahyme)<em>  
><em>Look at her dancing<em>  
><em>(Move it, move it)<em>  
><em>Just take it off<em>

_Let's paint the town_  
><em>(Paint the town)<em>  
><em>We'll shut it down<em>  
><em>(Let's shut it down)<em>  
><em>Let's burn the roof<em>  
><em>And then we'll do it again<em>

_**Everyone:**__  
>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it<br>And do it and do it, let's live it up  
>And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it<br>Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it  
><em>_**Girls(Boys)**__  
>Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock<br>(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
>Easy come, easy go, now we on top<br>(Top top top top top)  
>Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop<br>(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
>Round and round, up and down, around the clock<br>(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
><em>_**Rachel and Quinn**__  
>Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday<br>(Do it!)  
><em>_**Santana and Brittany**__  
>Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday<br>(Do it!)  
><em>_**Mercedes and Tina**__  
>Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say<br>Party every day, p-p-p-party every day  
><em>_**Mercedes and Kurt:**__  
>And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>__**Lauren and Kurt**__  
>I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good, good night<br>Woohoo_

The crowd bursts out in applause, but we don't have time to take appreciation. I can feel my adrenaline pumping as the new song comes on. My quartet with Rachel, Brittany and Santana the piano starts to play the intro notes and I take a deep breath. I turn to face the crown knowing I have the first verse.

_**Quinn:**_  
><em>I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans.<br>flowers in her hair, two fingers up for peace.  
>In that Polaroid she smiled,A grown up baby boomer<br>Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon  
>What will they say about us<br>__**Santana:**__  
>I've heard stories about my grandpa<br>child of the great __depression__  
>how growing up broke creates and deep and dark impression<br>He sits in a rocker, down at the veterans home  
>even when I got to visit he still rocking all alone<br>__**Rachel and Brittany**__  
>What will they say about us,<br>they call us generation lost or  
>generation greed or they connect the generation<br>to a __plasma screen__ or a generation why enough is not enough  
><em>_**Four Girls:**__  
>Or maybe they'll call us...generation love<br>Generation love  
><em>_**Brittany:**__  
>We are children of divorce<br>Victims of dysfunction  
>We <em>_spell check__ of course  
>And gps the proper junction<br>We've gotten pretty good  
>Shifting all the blame<br>__**Quinn and Rachel:**__  
>But I think I hear an old song<br>Calling my new name  
>Generation love<br>__**Santana and Brittany**__  
>Not generation lost<br>Or generation greed  
>or they connect the generation<br>to a plasma screen or a generation  
>or a generation why enough is not enough<br>Or maybe they'll call us  
>Generation love<br>__**Rachel**__  
>Ohhhh generation love<br>and when they open up our time capsule  
>a hundred years from now<br>Maybe they'll look inside  
>And see we figured out<br>__**Four Girls:**__  
>how to live for less and give ourselves away<br>__**Brittany and Santana**__  
>just maybe they'll call us,<br>Just maybe they'll call us  
>Generation love<br>__**Rachel and Quinn:**__  
>We are a brand new generation on the rise<br>Generation love  
>We are a brand new generation on the rise<br>Generation love  
><em>_**Four Girls:**__  
>Ohhh generation love<em>

The song is an awesome hit. I see my mom and Alexa from the corner of my eye. They're both beaming as we smile. We turn back around to start the new choreography for our last song. I see Brit go to the end of the stage opposite Mike. The song begins to play. (**The choreography that Brittany and Mike are going to do will be underlined in brackets**.)

_**Boys:**__  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
><em>_**Mercedes:**__  
>What's wrong with me?<em>[Brittany moves her head around in slow motion acting like she has a major headache.]_  
>Why do I feel like this?<em>[Brit keeps moving her head and starts moving her legs to the beat.]_  
>I'm going crazy now <em>[She stops before pretending to bang her head on a fake wall]_  
><em>_**Tina, Kurt, Sam, and Quinn:**__  
>No more gas in the <em>[ Brittany and Mike start to move to the back of the room while everyone starts the dance.]_  
>Can't even get it started<br>Nothing heard, nothing said  
>Can't even speak about it<br>All my life on my head  
>Don't want to think about it<br>Feels like I'm going insane  
>Yeah<br>__**Finn, Rachel, Puck and Santana:**__  
>It's a thief in the night <em>[Mike and Brit are the very back while everyone else continues to sing.]_  
>To come and grab you <em>[They grab each other and start tango moves, but to the beat of the song]_  
>It can creep up inside you<br>And consume you  
>A disease of the mind<br>It can control you  
>It's too close for comfort<br>__**Brittany, Artie, Lauren and Mike**__  
>Throw on your brake lights<br>We're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gonna play nice<br>Watch out, you might just go under  
>Better think twice<br>Your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must faulter be wise<br>Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<br>__**Girls**__  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
><em>_**Santana, Quinn and Rachel:**__  
>Faded pictures on the wall<br>It's like they talkin' to me  
>Disconnectin' your call<br>Your __phone__ don't even ring  
>I gotta get out<br>Or figure this shit out  
>It's too <em>_close__for comfort_

It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>I feel like a monster

_**Everyone**__  
>Throw on your brake lights<br>We're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gonna play nice<br>Watch out, you might just go under  
>Better think twice<br>Your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must faulter be wise<br>Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<br>__**Boys**__  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _[Brit and Mike separate from their dancing. The room goes silent. Everyone stops moving and strike a distressed pose. Brittany made her way to the front.}_  
><em>_**Brittany**__  
>Release me from this curse I'm in<br>Trying to maintain  
>But I'm struggling<br>You can't go, go, go  
>I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh<em>[Brittany grabs her head like she has this very strong debate inside and pulls herself back]_  
><em>_**Rachel**__  
>Throw on your brake lights<br>We're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gonna play nice<br>Watch out, you might just go under  
>Better think twice<br>Your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must faulter be wise<br>Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>__**Quinn and Santana:**__  
>Disturbia<br>Am I scaring you tonight  
>Disturbia<br>Ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia<br>Disturbia  
><em>_**Everyone:**__  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_ [Everyone ends in a distressed pose.]

I can feel my heart beating erratically. It was amazing and Brit did fantastic. I can see Santana hugging the hell out of her. I turn to look for Rachel only to see her and Finn kissing. My breath quickens before I see Rachel pull away looking disgusted. I smile to myself and try to calm down my racing heart.

We won not that it was a huge surprise. We knew we could win. So to celebrate I want to take Rachel out to dinner, but I guess Finn beat me to it. I sigh and make my way to my car before heading home.

I'm pulling up to my house when I get a text.

**New text Rachel***

_**Sorry we couldn't celebrate. All I'm doing is thinking about you. Tomorrow I promise is just us. Cause baby I want you. So be ready it's going to be a long day | :)|**_

I feel myself getting wet at what the text says. Fuck Rachel. Now I have to take care of some business while you're on a date with your boyfriend.

Fuckkkk I really hate that boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs are not mine. <strong>

**Disturbia- Rihanna**

**Generation Love- Jennette McCurdy**

**I Gotta Feeling- Black Eyed Peas**


	9. Celebrating with 'Sexy Time'

**A/N: Glee chapter 9. So some of you requested some more sexy time and I am going to try and please. It's the first time I attempt to right some smut (?) so bare with me. I wrote what I could. And this is chapter that wasn't going to be in here originally, so no reviews needed, but they would be much appreciated. Enjoy chapter 10, will be up shortly. **

**jupiter01: I hope this chapter will please you. **

**dogsrock7699: Glad you're loving it, I aim to please.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

"Rachel," I moan. Where the fuck is my girlfriend? My problem from last night still hasn't worn off. I'm so lucky mom and Alexa took an away weekend. Well then again they probably knew San, Brit, Rach and I would like a no-parent zone weekend. My hand is still teasing around my legs while I wait for the only person who has managed to get me this worked up. I can't take the teasing my hand is doing. I'm in my bed right now. My sports bra, underwear, and sweat pants on. I tried distracting myself with a small work out session. _That did not work__**. I know it only got you to think of Rachel more**__. Shut up brain. __**Rachel a hot sweaty mess, remember that? **__Ugh, whatever. _I start to tug my pants down, once they're at my heels I kick them off. My hands roam the new area offer as my moans become louder. I'm tired of waiting, I dive my hand into my underwear.

"I believe that's my duty," I hear my girlfriend say in a very husky voice stopping my hand from continuing.

"What took you so damn long?" I mumble as she leans in and kisses me.

"Someone was doing something to distract me." Rachel says trailing kisses down my neck.

"Ugh, how long have you been here for?"

"A few minutes, now no more talking." Rachel says nipping at my skin.

"Fine, but you young lady has to take some clothes off. You have way to much compared to me."

"That can be arranged."

"Good, now I got a game."

"What kind of game, can't we just continue?" Rachel whines.

"Come on, you're going to enjoy it, I swear."

"Fine." I chuckle at this.

"Okay now, let's get rid of this tee-shirt" One by one I get rid of all of Rachel's clothes until she is only in her bra and panties. "Are you ready?" I get a nod. I trail some kisses down her tan neck. "You know what I love the most about you?" I come back up to her face. "Your eyes." I stare right into her brown eyes before kissing her lips. "Your lips." I kiss every part of her face. "Your nose, your brain, your voice, your face, your hair. I also love your stomach." My hands roam her torso. "You have such amazing abs. Dancing has done wonders. Baby, you have better toned abs than Santana, Brittany and I combined." Rachel chuckles at this. "I love your arms, they're toned, but not buff. They're just right. Perfect." My arms are running up and down her arms. I settle them on her bra clad chest. "Your breasts are amazing. They are perfect. You're perfect." I suck on her enjoying her moans. The throbbing in my legs increases at her whimpers.

"Quinn, please stop teasing." Rachel moans. I smirk as I reach her legs. "I love your legs. Even though you're not tall, your legs go on forever. Like caramel so smooth and sweet." I trail kisses up her legs til I reach her panties. "But most of all, I love your name along with your pussy."

"Damn, baby, I'm so wet. Fuckkkkk" Rachel groans.

"Well, then let me help." I part her legs ready to attack my prey.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

"Miss Lopez, this is unacceptable."

"Brit?"

"We are not on first name bases, Miss Lopez, to you I'm Miss Pierce."

"Okay…B what are you doing."

"That is it. Miss Lopez, I will not have you talk to me like this."

"Okay, Brittany what the hell are you doing? Why are my hands and feet tied up? Why am I confined to a chair? And why in the name of god, am I blindfolded with only my bra and panties on?"

"Miss Lopez, that language will not be used with me! No because you have insisted you are going to be punished." A slap echoes around the room.

"Ahh…what the fuck?" Santana shouts.

"Language Miss Lopez wouldn't want that to be repeated, now would you?"

"Shit, I demand to know what the fuck is going on, Brittany." Another slap echoes in the room. "Fuck, my mouth."

"Listen, Miss Lopez the rules are simple. One you are not allowed to comment on what you're about to see. Because if you do, slaps will be the easiest and kindest punishment you'll receive. Two I am aloud to do whatever I want to you and you can't touch me back. If you do, I am sure you'll be in so much pain. And three you must do whatever I say or ask, if you don't I won't fuck you forever. Now am I understood?"

"Okay, this was funny, while it lasted, but it is-" Santana didn't get to finish her sentence as another slap bounced off the walls in the room.

"I asked if I was understood. Now am I understood, Miss Lopez or do you need another smack? Nod your head for yes or no." Santana now completely scared of how demanding the blonde had become, nodded her head. "Good." Brittany undid the bandana around the Latina's neck.

A gasp escaped the Hispanic teen's mouth at what she saw. The dancing blonde's room was completely transformed. Her bed had been pushed completely to the wall along with every other part of furniture. The lights were all dimmed except for the main one in the center of the room above the HBIC. Santana stood in red lingerie or rather sat. She was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Her feet were tied together while her arms were tied behind her around the chair. Slowly, but surely pale fingers untied her feet allowing the brunette to stand up. Yet the hands to which the fingers belonged to didn't let the Latina move on her own. The other girl moved the HBIC to a bending position. The Hispanic girl was no facing the floor her ass and back towards the ceiling. Brittany after finishing her work came and stood in front of her girlfriend. Another gasp escaped the brunette's mouth. Brittany was dressed in complete see through black lingerie. She had on a transparent rain coat that hugged her body. Black heels, a whip, her hair was in a bun and to complete her outfit she had on some sexy glasses.

Brittany smiled evilly at her lover before shaking her head disapprovingly. "I said no noise Miss Lopez did you not understand." Santana just gaped. "I guess you deserve punishment." With that the blonde moved behind her counterpart and delivered a strong smack to Santana's ass. Santana yelped causing another smack to be delivered. "Now Miss Lopez are we clear on what is going to happen or do I have to hit you again."

Santana not trusting her voice or this new version of a dominant Brittany only nodded.

"Good now, let's continue. I'm going to dance in front of you, on you around you and you can't utter a sound or try and touch me. Is that understood?" Santana nodded again. "Great, let's start."

Fever in the back ground started playing. Brittany moved right with the rhythm quite slowly causing tension to build up in Santana's legs. After a few minutes Santana couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Brit, please stop."

"Miss Lopez what did I say about names?"

"B, please."

"Names."

"Fine…Miss Pierce."

"Yes, Miss Lopez?"

"Can you fuck me?" Slap!

"Language Miss Lopez and since you disobeyed you're about to pay.

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray walked into a very silent house. She looked around in surprise to see nothing out of place. Quietly she climbed the stairs and made her way to her daughter's room. When she reached the room she gradually opened the door. On Quinn's bed were two girls arms wrapped around each other with a blanket covering them. From what Judy knew it would be best not to announce her presence. After all Rachel wouldn't want a repeat of what had happened the first week of school.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexa Pierce pulled up into her driveway. Making her way into her home she stopped to grab a glass of water. She made her way to hers daughters room. Brittany's door was slightly opened. Gently prying the door open to her daughter's room Alexa peered in. Two second later she headed to her room muttering to herself to never do that again.<p>

"I will never invade my daughter's room like that again. Though I must admit, I never knew Brittany would have it in her to hand-cuff Santana or to wear a police outfit, but was the vibrator necessary."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I apologize if you expected more. I'm just not confident enough to write a chapter, like that. So review if you would and chapter 10 will be up later tonight or tomorrow. Love all of you.<strong>


	10. Seperation

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Here's the next chapter. It's later in the year like around late November maybe a week before Thanksgiving. I hope you like.**

**jupiter01:Thanks and I appreciate your reviews. The next time I try to write smut I'll try more. Since it was my first time writing that I didn't exactly get how to do it.**

* * *

><p>Finn and Artie made their way to their girlfriends in the hall. Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel stood chatting at the doorway for glee. They luckily had glee in school today since Mr. Schue had a few errands to run. The four girls not noticing the two boys walked into the room. Inside the choir room was Sam, Mercedes and Kurt who were talking animatedly with Tina and Mike, Lauren and Puck making out, Mr. Schue running late as usual. The girl took a seat in the middle of the room. Suddenly out of now where Finn grabbed both Rachel and Brittany, yanking them up from their seats. Quinn and Santana immediately tensed and turned to the huge boy.<p>

"What the fuck man?" Santana yelled causing everyone in the room to look at Finn.

"Put Rachel and Brittany down," Quinn demanded.

"No," Finn said.

"Finn, I request for you to let Brit and I go."

"Shut up, Rachel. We're busy right now." Artie replied. The small diva looked annoyed before Quinn stood up.

"She said put them down Finnocence." The head cheer leader shouted.

"Listen to what she said Frankenteen." The HBIC told the boy standing right next to Quinn.

"No, now shut the fuck up Santana and Quinn! Listen these two girls, our girls, are off limits. We want you two to stay away." Artie told the two cheer leaders.

"You heard Artie, we want you nowhere near Rachel and Brittany!" Finn told them sternly.

"No!" Both HBIC stood their ground.

"Finn, Brittany and I order you to put us down!" Rachel told her boyfriend commandingly.

"You don't get a say in this Rachel!"

"And why not?"

"Because Artie and I decided this."

"Finn put me down right now!"

"Or what?"

"Or we are done!" Finn face pales before a confident smirk appears.

"Okay fine. It's not like I want you anymore. After all you're gay for Fabray."

The entire choir room goes silent. A panicked look crosses Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel's faces.

"What the hell are you talking about? You think I'm gay for Man-hands is that what your insinuating."

"Yeah the fuck! Artie you think I'm in love with Brittany. What the shit man. I am not in love with her nor will I ever be." Santana told the disabled boy.

A hurt look passes both Brittany and Rachel's eyes at what the other two cheer leaders say.

"Yes, but you just proved us wrong. So if you excuse us we'd like to take our girls out on a date." Artie said grinning. Brittany and Rachel are lowered to the ground and then are lead to their seats. Neither of the girls made contact for the rest of glee. Mr. Schue walked into a very silent classroom. Rachel, Brittany, Artie and Finn were sitting together, surprising him because lately the two girls would sit with Quinn and Santana. He said nothing and asked nothing of what had happened while he was running late. By the end of the period no one had mentioned what had happened. Slowly everyone made their way to their next class. Rachel and Brittany were escorted by Finn and Artie.

For the rest of the day the girls didn't talk. What Quinn and Santana had said had affected Rachel and Brittany. Later that evening the two girls went on a date with their boyfriends, barely saying anything. They had make out sessions without being there. And they ignored every advance their girlfriends tried. That night none of the four girls talked or texted in fact Rachel blocked her phone from Quinn, Brittany turned hers off, Quinn stopped trying, and Santana gave up.


	11. I'm Sorry Faberry

**A/N: Chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit short. 3 reviews for the next update.**

**jupiter01: I know it sound harsh that Rachel would block Quinn, but then again it's Rachel. And though I've changed a lot of things about her. I would cry if I stopped making her overdramatic. I'll give you a sneak peak. They will eventually come out.**

**The T.M.: I'm sorry this made you a sad panda. I promise they will rejoice though.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the outbreak in glee. Thursday and Friday the girls hadn't spoken apart from Finn and Artie keeping them away from each other, Rachel and Brittany were still hurt. They had avoided all the text, calls and approaches Quinn and Santana had tried. They were in glee, right now. It was Friday afternoon and the period had just started. Everyone was sitting where they normally say. Rachel and Brittany along with their boyfriends with Quinn and Santana on the opposite side of the room. Mr. Schue came in late, but didn't miss anything. Glee had been extremely quiet since the incident. Mr. Schue cleared his throat catching his student's attention.<p>

"Alright guys, seeing as how I missed something crucial Tuesday or Wednesday and you guys aren't filling me in I can sense some feelings. Now you have two choices you can either tell me or Ms. Pillsbury or you can sing it out. If you don't chose in the next five minutes I will chose for you."

Quiet met Mr. Schuester. "Alright I guess I'll have to cho-"

"Mr. Schue I have a song to express what I'm feeling."

"Ok Rachel take it away."

_Tell me what to do about you_  
><em>I already know I can see in your eyes<em>  
><em>When you're selling the truth<em>  
><em>'Cause it's been a long time coming<em>  
><em>So where you running to?<em>  
><em>Tell me what to do about you<em>

_You got your way of speaking_  
><em>Even the air you're breathing<em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to believe in<em>  
><em>You got the world before you<em>  
><em>If I could only show you<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to do<em>

_Tell me what to do about you_  
><em>Something on your mind<em>  
><em>Baby all of the time<em>  
><em>You could bring down a room<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>This day has a long time coming<em>  
><em>I say it's nothing new<em>  
><em>Tell me what to do about you<em>

_You got your way of speaking_  
><em>Even the air you're breathing<em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to believe in<em>  
><em>You've got the world before you<em>  
><em>If I could only show you<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to do<em>

_You think about it_  
><em>Can you ever change?<em>  
><em>Finish what you started<em>  
><em>Make me want to stay<em>  
><em>Tired of conversation<em>  
><em>Show me something real<em>  
><em>Find out what your part is<em>  
><em>Play it how you feel<em>

_Tell me what to do, about you_  
><em>Is there anyway, anything I can say<em>  
><em>Won't break us in two<em>  
><em>'Cause it's been a long time coming<em>  
><em>I can't stop loving you<em>  
><em>Tell me what to do about you<em>

_You got your way of speaking_  
><em>Even the air you're breathing<em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to do believe in<em>  
><em>You've got the world before you<em>  
><em>If I could only show you<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Oooh<em>  
><em>You could be anything<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to believe in<em>  
><em>World before you<em>  
><em>Show you<em>  
><em>But you don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

Rachel had kept eye contact with one person, Quinn, throughout the whole song. Only two people noticed. Tina and Kurt, but they kept quiet. After Rachel finished, Mr. Schue let them leave still confused as ever.

* * *

><p>That night Quinn decided she couldn't put off waiting for Rachel to forgive her. It was midnight when Quinn pulled up across the Berry's drive way. She sat behind the wheel mentally giving herself a pep talk ad debating whether to use the front door or not. Ten minutes later Quinn left her car with a bag. She hopped the Berry fence and made her way to the tree behind the house and in front of Rachel's room. She grabbed a few stones and put them in her pockets. She slowly and carefully began climbing the tree. 20 minutes later with a few bruises and disheveled hair, Quinn stood at the branch that was a foot away from the brunette's room. Taking the stones from her pocket she casually threw them to the window.<p>

Rachel woke up to something hitting her window. Confused and a bit agitated she walked over to it. She pulled up her shades and opened it. She peered outside only to be hit by a stone.

"Oww."

"Oh my god, sorry Rachel. Are you okay?"

"What the hell, Quinn? What in the name of Broadway are you doing here? Why the heck are you on a tree at 12:40 am? Wait what the hell are you doing on the tree branch? You could injure yourself and hurt yourself severely. You are an idiot. If you wanted to talk to me you could have been a sane normal person and walked through the front door."

"Will you stop yelling at me, for a few seconds? Can I come in? And what type of person would I be if I walked into your room, not Quinn Fabray that's for sure."

"Shut up Fabray and get in here before you hurt yourself."

Quinn swung through the window into the room. There was a bit of light coming from Rachel's desk lamp. Rachel immediately sat down on her bed while Quinn sat next to her.

"Would you mind explaining why you are in my room at such an hour? And why you couldn't have called?"

"Well the call is easy. You have me blocked remember. Second I can't stand you being mad at me. What I said was out of line, I know. And I am also aware that I hurt your feelings. And I apologize profusely for that. I thought maybe if I came I could get you to forgive me." Quinn told the brunette handing her flowers and chocolates from her bag.

"Aww Quinn, this is so sweet. And I guess I was being over dramatic you were just trying to protect our secret. Stay with me tonight please. I've missed you. My Dads don't wake up till 12 on Saturdays so its safe. I know you weren't trying to hurt me, but could you be gentler when denying us." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand in her own.

"Sure baby. I'm so sorry. And yes I'll stay the night."

"Good, now I want to cuddle."

"Whatever you want."

"Come to bed."

Rachel got under the covers while Quinn turned off the light. Quinn laid down next to Rachel, at once spooning her.

"I love you, Rachel. Please don't forget that."

"Never, I love you as well, Quinn"

"Good, I never want to lose you."

"You won't ever have to."

"Goodnight Broadway star."

"Night, Photo Designer." Quinn placed a small kiss on Rachel's temple before feeling her eyes droop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I apoligize for it being short. Song is not mine.**

**What to Do- Demi Lovato**


	12. Forgive Me Brittana

**A/N: Brittana time! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review! **

**The T.M.: Yes Santana is going to do something. No problem with the shout out. I enjoy it.**

**jupiter01: My number 1 fan (apart from NickiMinajlover, but she's from my Demena fics). Yes Rachel is forgiving, but I couldn't take Rachel and Quinn fighting. I don't know how he'll react yet. But I'll consider Finn saying that or thinking that. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Yes, it's Brittana time. Glad you're liking it.**

**bananaofrandomnesss: . .! But for now, I need him alive.**

* * *

><p>Santana stood outside Brittany's house. She had been outside the house for around an hour now, it was Monday morning around 7am. <em>Come on Santana you can do this. <em>_**But what if she kicks me out. **__It's Brittany for Pete's sake.__** So I am still scared. **__Why though?__** Cause it's Brittany. I don't want to lose her. I love her. **__Then apologize. _

"Okay you have got to stop the pacing kid, for two reasons. Number one being you're giving me a headache and number two you're starting to worry me." Alexa told the Latina who yelped at the hand on her shoulder.

"Alexa, don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Oh my gosh, I managed to scare Santana Lopez. This is such a major accomplishment."

"Okay, I am creeped out now. Whenever an adult says those things it's creepy. Anyway how sis you know I was here?"

"I saw you pull up and I've been watching over you making sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Okay I am officially creeped out now, are you stalking me, Alexa?"

"No, just curious why you haven't been around for the past few days and why my daughter is extremely sad and un-peppy."

"Oh, uhh, that is my fault."

"I got that from you not being here. How about you tell me what happened."

"On Tuesday or Wednesday, I don't remember when, Finn and Artie came up to the four of us and grabbed Berry and Brit. They yelled at us that we couldn't hang out anymore. So Q and I became defensive until Finn came up with thinking we were gay for each other. Even though we are Quinn and I aren't ready to admit it to the world. So we might have said some things that aren't very nice. Q said how in the name of god someone could have feelings for Manhands or something along those lines. I said how I wasn't in love with Brittany."

"Santana I am extremely disappointed in what you said, yet I can't blame you. You were just scared so you panicked. I want you to go upstairs and apologize stay in the hall if she won't let you in. just sit outside talk through the door, she'll eventually come to her senses and forgive you. Sing to her if you can."

* * *

><p><strong>*Santana's POV*<strong>

I smiled and hugged Alexa before making my way inside. As I climbed the stairs I couldn't help, but feel nervous. I ran through song in my head thinking of one that described what I was feeling. I reached Brittany's room quicker than I hoped. I knocked timidly.

"Go away, mom. I don't want to talk." Her voice is a bit raspy and I wince thinking that she's been crying.

"It's not Alexa, Brit, it's me."

"Go away, Santana. I'm mad at you."

"Can I come in, we need to talk."

"No, leave."

"Please, Brit let me say I'm sorry."

"Leave, Santana, please."

"No, I will not leave."

"Well you're not going to come in."

"Then I'll have to wait outside until you decide to come out."

"I guess I won't come out then."

"You'll eventually have to Brit. It's Monday and we have school."

"Shoot then I'll go through the window. "

"Don't you dare Brittany!"

I sit down next to her door. Suddenly a song that describes what I need to say pops into my head. I text Rachel and Quinn to meet me ASAP to help me out, receiving a reply instantly, I let a smirk appear on my face. I start humming a song and hear movements on the other side of the door halt.

(_Santana, __**Rachel/Quinn)**_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of**_

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>_  
><em><strong>You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh  
><em>  
><em><strong>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<br>**_  
><em>WRONG: No chance, now way<br>I won't say it, no, no_

_**Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<strong>_

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_**You're doin flips read our lips  
>You're in love<br>**_  
><em>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it  
><em>  
><em><strong>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love**_

_Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

I end the song in front of glee club. Rachel and Quinn sit down shortly followed by me. I steal a glance at Brittany. Mr. Schue and the rest of the gang clap. I smile and bow my head before feeling someone link their pinky with mine. My smile turns to a grin, knowing Brittany's forgiven me. After glee, Brit heads with me to my car and we drive to her house.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," I whisper.<p>

"It's okay. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters."

"I promise I'll be better and that I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yay, I know how you can make it up," she squeals. I feel a bad feeling rising in the pit of my stomach, but I grab her hand and beam.

"What do you want, Brit?"

"A double date with Quinn and Rachel." Damn the feeling was right.

"All right a double date with Juno and the Midget."

"Santana, what have I said about the names."

"Fine, a double date with Tubbers and Dwarf."

"Santana."

"A date with Q and Berry-Rachel."

"Fantastic!"

And I know even though the makeup date won't be fun, I know it's the right choice and that's she's worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews or five you choose.<strong>


	13. Double Date

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I hope you like this chapter. And I say at least 4-7 Reviews.**

**The T.M.: Great hope you like this one as well.**

**jupiter01: Haha yes Santana is whipped. Hope you likethis review.**

**bananaofrandomnesss: Yes Finn deserves tobe killed, but he won't. Artie can also go away, but I need them so sorry. Also I get the distaste of the disney songs, but some must be used.**

**Gleek100: Yeah we have to admit it would be something ****Santana would call Quinn.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Here it is. Read and tell me what you think, I promise Finn will get his ass kicked from Lima to fucking Indonesia.**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the Fabray house. She had a bag with a nice dress in one hand and her purse in the other. Judy came out of the kitchen and saw her daughter's girlfriend.<p>

"Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm good, Judy and you?"

"I am very well. Quinn is upstairs if you wish."

"Thanks Judy. We're probably going to stay over at Brittany's tonight."

"Ok dear just call if that changes."

"Will do." With that Rachel took off up the stairs. She entered her girlfriend's room and launched herself on the bed. She was closing her eyes deciding a small nap would be nice when she heard the shower curtain pull open. The shower could be heard meaning Quinn was about to be wet and naked. The wheels in Rachel's head turned quickly and soon she was in the bathroom as well. Rachel jumped in behind her blonde lover. Quinn shrieked in surprise putting a halt to the song that Quinn was singing.

"Rachel!"

"Yes?"

"What the hell?"

"What can't a girl appreciate her girlfriend's beautiful body in the shower."

"Yes, but really?"

"Yes."

"Okay I can't really complain."

"No you can't. What were you singing?"

"That oh nothing."

"Lie. Sing please. I'll join if I know it."

"You know it. And okay." (_Quinn, _**Rachel, **_**Both)**_

_I've been stopping at green lights  
>Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night<br>I put my shirt on inside out  
>Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds<em>

My friends just laugh at me  
>There's only one thing it could be<p>

I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<p>

_**I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<strong>_

**You've got me trippin' on my feet  
>My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat<br>When you start to walk my way  
>I forget where I am, can't find the words to say<strong>

My friends just laugh at me  
>There's no cure for this disease<p>

I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<p>

_**I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<strong>_

Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor  
>They can't make me okay, it's up to you<p>

**Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see you  
>Only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say<strong>

I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<p>

**I've come down with love, I can't get enough  
>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<br>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug  
>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<strong>

_**I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<strong>_

We've come down with love

The girls finished their duet and made their way to Quinn's bed. They were dressed and ready make up and all. Quinn was in a blue with black cocktail dress while Rachel was dressed in a light purple short dress. The girls made their way downstairs when Quinn received a text from Santana. Rachel and Quinn got in the back seats of the Latina's car. The Hispanic woman was dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her perfectly while her blonde counterpart was dressed in a bright red dress. The ride was filled with singing along to the radio. Half an hour later the troop arrived to an expensive out of town restaurant. The girls were lead to a table out on the porch next to the lake. After ordering their dishes the table came to actual life.

"You had sex, before we came here didn't you?" Santana asked.

Both Quinn and Rachel blushed at this.

"So San, we had sexy time before this." Brittany said causing Santana to groan.

"Yeah, 'so San, we had sexy time'," Rachel mimicked.

"Watch it Berry."

"Santana, her name is Rachel." Quinn warned wrapping an arm around her woman.

"I'm kidding; Q. Rach knows I love her." Santana said.

"Wow first time I hear her say that," Rachel beams.

"Well don't get used to me saying it."

"Oh Santana, amazing performance."

"Thanks Rach. When are you going to sing something Q?" Santana asked.

"Yeah Quinn, I haven't heard you sing in awhile," Brittany followed her girlfriends question.

"Umm well next time we have glee. I have something planned."

"Oh what is it, baby?" Rachel questioned.

"No it's a surprise." Quinn said making her girlfriend pout.

"Fine. Santana guess what?" the small diva stated.

"What?" the Latina replied.

"I found this club. It's a gay bar about an hour away from Lima. Want to check it out tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! That is if Brit and Q don't hold us back." Santana mentioned looking at her girl.

"You are rubbing off on my girl, San. But sure we can go, Brit."

"Okay sound like fun plus we won't have to act."

"Awesome!" Rachel exclaimed.

The four girls enjoyed the rest of their night. Playing truth or dare and telling stories. Desert was just about finished when Rachel decided to cuddle into Quinn. Santana had her arm draped around Brittany's shoulder. The couples were enjoy some quiet and piece. Kissing once in a while and acting all lovey dovey as Santana would put it. The bill was being paid when a shriek was heard.

"Oh My God! Quinn! Rachel! Santana! Brittany!"

"Shit," Quinn whispered her hold on Rachel tightening.

"Mother fucker," Santana murmured pulling away from Brittany's lips.

"I love this boy, but he picked a wrong time," Brittany whined.

"Why," Rachel said pulling her head away from Quinn's neck. She turned to the person before plastering a false smile. "Hello, to what do we owe this pleasurable meeting, Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy? Sorry couldn't help myself.**

**I forgot to mention last chapter the song was I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules Disney.**

**This chapter...**

**Come Down With Love- AllStar Weekend**


	14. Hey Kurt

**A/N: Hey all of you* don't hurt me!* I apologize for not being here. I know you hate me for keeping you waiting.**

**The T.M.: No problem and thanks.**

**jupiter01: No he wasn't spying though I could make it a parallel universe with him spying. But he was on a date with our favorite warbler or at least mine.**

**bananaofrandomnesss: Sorry for not updating. No he won't spill, yet. Anyway Finn will be dealt with. I wouldn't mind a P.M. maybe I'd be quicker at updating. Anyway looking forward to your review.**

**GallagherGirl530: Thanks Loving the reviews.**

**Rollergirl76: I know right. I could totally see it. So maybe I'll have an actual chapter.**

**Montana Angell: I would also gladly push Artie away for Santana to get her woman. She is, but thats what makes her awsome.**

**Roxie i do byte: You are about to find out. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

_"Hello, to what do we owe this pleasurable meeting, Kurt?"_

I'm turn to Rachel to see her waiting for an answer, Quinn has a look of fear in her eyes, Santana is pisses and Brittany is smiling even though she's upset. I open my mouth when I feel a hand come down on my shoulder. My head flips and I see Blaine behind me.

"Hello Ladies?" Blaine says.

"Blaine," the girls acknowledge my boyfriend.

"Kurt?" Rachel turns to me expecting a reply.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany hope you're enjoying your night?" I'm silent as I think of what else I could say. After finding no words other than some very brash ones I blurt what's on my mind. "What the fuck is going on with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>*General POV.*<strong>

The girls freeze at Kurt's words they wave the waitress over and quickly pay. Once that they leave with the boys in tow. Telling Kurt to follow them they make it to a small park a few minutes away. Getting out of their cars they sit down at an old picnic table. Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany on one side with Kurt and Blaine opposite them, it's Kurt who speaks first.

"Ok would you mind answering my question?" The girls turn to themselves and finally to Rachel.

"We're dating." Rachel says in two words causing the girls to look at her with shock. They had chosen Rachel hoping she could explain it more.

"What Britt and Satan I get, but you two are like the straightest people I know. I mean you're as straight as a ruler."

"Not a bendy one," Rachel whispers causing the girl's to snicker.

"Not the point Rachel! Why are you dating? How long? How come no one knows?"

"Simple, I love Rachel, since after Beth and because its no ones damn business except our own." Quinn answers.

"Same except I'm in love with Brit, bit before Beth, and because we can't let the bullying turn on us if we want to get out of Lima." Santana replied.

Kurt looked at the girls with a face of complete and utter shock.

"No that is not the only answer I will be getting. You will be coming home with me whether you wish or not."

"No, Kurt please anywhere, but you house."

"Why?" The boy looked confused at the small brunette.

"Because Finn is there, Kurt and Rachel doesn't want to see him, plus Quinn would probably be sad." Brittany answered.

"Oh still you'll go down to my room. He'll never know." With that the girls drove the hour drive back to Kurt's place. Once back in Lima they entered the house. Being in their dresses the girls borrowed clothes from Carol. Sitting down in Kurt's room, Quinn leaning against the sofa with Rachel next to her, the blonde wrapped her arms protectively around the diva, Santana laid down on the couch with Brittany cuddling into her and Kurt and Blaine on the male diva's bed.

"Would you close your mouth?" Santana shouted.

"Sorry it's just a shock seeing you act all I don't know like this." Kurt replied.

"Anyway Kurt where would you like to start?" Rachel said annoyed.

"Umm how did you get together?"

"Well Rachel and I spent a lot of time together during the pregnancy. And I guess I fell in love with her when she cared and was there. Plus my hormones made it easier to fall in love."

"What Quinn says is true. I guess seeing her need to someone and me wanting to be that someone pushed me to it. Plus it might have helped that I've been in love with her since freshman year."

"Well Brit's and I have been in love for forever and when I came out to her it sorta of happened." Santana explained.

"Okay and how did you plan on keeping this a secret?" Kurt questioned still processing the couples.

"Well we were doing fantastic until you showed up." Santana and Quinn muttered at the same time causing both their girlfriends to smack them.

"Ignore them, but we were hoping until possibly graduation," Rachel suggested.

"Or until we were positive that we could make it out of Lima," Brittany said.

"Wow this is a lot to take in. I can see it and I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Kurt aid leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry if I am overstepping boundaries here, but aren't you dating Finn and you Artie." Blaine asked both girls with mentioned boyfriends.

"Yes…well no…well sort of." Brittany summed up.

"I think what Brit is trying to say it technically to everyone except us and Alexa and Judy, yes. Yet I am not and never was in love with Finn. My hearts always belonged to Quinn." Rachel said nuzzling into Quinn's neck.

"I love you," Quinn breathed into the Diva's ear.

"Okay still not used to this. I keep thinking she's going to like insult you. Are they always this cute and coupley?" Kurt started saying then asked the last part to the other two cheerleaders. It fell on deaf ears because Santana and Brittany were getting their mack on.

"Really? Girls!" Kurt shouted not getting the attention wanted.

"Ladies?" Blaine persisted and the four women turned to look at the men.

"Ok creepy. Anyway I don't plan on telling anyone. Yet even though Finn is a jerk could I persuade you to break up same for you and Artie, Brittany." Kurt stated pushing a piece of hair from his face.

"Well think about it. Now we're crashing here tonight. Brit and I call the bed." Santana said jumping on to it.

"And Quinn and I are very comfy on the couch." Rachel said.

"But," Kurt started to say.

"But nothing you stopped our date, Night Kurt." Brittany mentioned.

And with that the girls fell asleep.


	15. Next Morning

**A/N: FIRST! I AM SO SORRY! I just got back from my summer trip. Three weeks somewhere with the family with no computer. So I have a treat. Here's this chapter and in around an hour when I finnish the next chapter I'll have it up. Again I'm so sorry.**

**GallagherGirl530: Thanks! :)**

**Ad3n: Well then I think you're going to love this chapter.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: You might be slightly dissapointed that I don't kick their asses you, but I promise they will. Because they were pain now they're an extreme pain.**

**bananaofrandomnesss: Thanks well here's the next chapter. I hope its cute.**

**AJDenton100: Aww you made me blush...Which is extremely hard thing to do. ;) Thank you for loving me. I must say I think you just made my ego a bit bigger. Don't freak I'm sort of a loner too. Glad you like it.**

**riverkirby: Yeah when they go back to school its Tina time. I'm trying to include all of the gleeks so I picked her to perspective, plus I think Tina would totally notice.**

**jupitor01: I am so sorry. Here's this chapter. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up early next morning. Stretching himself he turned and did a quick sweep of the room. Blaine was fast asleep on the ground, Santana was spooning Brittany on the bed, and Rachel was cuddling into Quinn on the couch. He smiled to himself before pulling his phone out and snapping various pictures of the couples, and Blaine. Walking over to the latter, Kurt bent down and placed a kiss on Blaine's face. Watching a smile appear on Blaine's face, Kurt beamed. Hearing noise upstairs, Kurt made his way there.<p>

"Morning Finn."

"Hey Kurt."

"What you up to today?"

"I don't know, best guess is video games with Puck and maybe call Rachel."

"Aww...entertaining."

"Mhm well got to go, see you Kurt."

"Bye Finn."

Hearing his step-brother's car start, Kurt turned to the counter to start breakfast. Not really knowing what to make he settled for the classic pancakes and fruit salad for Rachel. Starting on the pancake batter Kurt heart steps. A few minutes later a bubbly blonde and a short brunette walked in.

"Good morning, Kurt."

"Morning Kurt."

"Good morning Britt, Rach."

"What you making?"

"Pancakes, Britt. I don't have and vegan choices, so you'll ha- Rachel what are you doing?" Kurt asked the Diva that was currently lookin through the fridge.

"I'm looking for- Ah-hah found it!" Rachel exclaimed setting a package on the counter before finding a pan.

"Rachel you don't eat meat." Kurt told Rachel looking a bit shocked.

"I do, chicken mostly and a bit of beef. No I'm not vegan, I was for sometime. Being Jewish however means pork is off limits," Rachel started explaining while starting up the pan. Soon you could smell the meat.

"Wait then why are you cooking it?" Kurt questioned.

"Well Kurt, Quinn and Santana, but mostly Quinn have a fetish for it."

"Speaking of which we should go wake them." Kurt nodded his head before replying.

"No need because if I am correct. In five, four, three, two, one."

"Ambush!" Brittany screamed before ducking behind Rachel.

"BACON!" Quinn and Santana shouted running into the kitchen with a sleepy Blaine behind them.

"Where is it, I want it now," a desperate Quinn whined.

"I want to get my bacon on," Santana demanded.

"Sit, now!"Rachel ordered.

"But, but, but," both head Cheerios started at which Brittany straightened up. Shaking her head Rachel shook her head and opened her mouth before swing interrupted by the ditzy blonde.

"No, buts to the table now." Brittany commanded.

"Fine," both HBIC murmured before grudgingly sitting down.

"That was the funniest and scariest encounter I have ever seen and heard." Kurt stated.

"Haha that's a daily occurrence for us." Brittany giggled.

"Yeah you should have seen the day Alexa ran out of bacon. Damn that woman was in hysterics." Rachel mentioned as Brittany starting laughing.

"This is so weird." Kurt whispered.

"Anyway what's the plan today?" Blaine asked taking a bite from his breakfast.

"Gay Bar." Santana and Rachel answered together.

At this Kurt spit out his juice, Quinn's mouth went wide, Blaine stopped mid bite, and Brittany jumped up excitedly.

"Yay we going to a club." Brittany jumped up and down.

"When did we decide this? I thought you were joking Rach." Quinn inquired.

"A gay bar?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Is it the one two hours away from here?" Blaine questioned.

"Yep we gonna get our dance on. Yes Kurt a gay bar." Santana told.

"Last night and no I wasn't kidding, sweetie, and yes Blaine it is that one."

"Cool I know someone who can get us in."

"Thanks Blaine."

"No problem now how about you go home and change and we meet up here at 5pm?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Wait when did we decide this was actually happening?" Kurt yelled.

"Now." Was Rachel's brief response before hearing the door open.

"Kurt? Have you see my gameb-Oh hey girls, Blaine, Rachel," Finn's shout turned into a mutter.

"No I haven't."

"Finn," the three Cheerio's and Blaine nodded.

"Finn, hey," Rachel said plastering on a fake smile.

"Rachel I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Sorry Finn can't I have plans, but can I talk to you for a sec, it's kind of important."

"Sure," Finn said walking into the next door room. "What's up?"

"Finn I think it's time we have a talk."

Finn smiled thinking they were going to talk about sex.

"Sure, shoot."

"I don't know how, but I think we've been drifting." Rachel started seeing Finn's smile drop. "I don't think we should take a break. I think we should break up."

"What why?"

"Because it's not the same."

"No you will not break up with me!"

"I'm sorry Finn, but we are through."

"Why though?"

"I know I'm in love with someone else and it's not fair to you."

"Fuck. We were great."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever" With that Finn stormed out.

* * *

><p>"What was that about, Rach?"<p>

"I broke up with him, Quinn"

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I will be. We should head out. So we can get ready."

"Okay," Quinn said guiding Rachel out to their car and waiting for San and Britt before driving off.


	16. Club

**A/N: So here's the club scene. This is an extra chapter for you guys. I will also update at the same time the next chapter which is pretty important in plot development. I hope you like it. *wink***

**jupitor01: Whoa lot to cover. Umm how about I let you figure those out by reading. Hope you like this chapter and the next one as well.**

**Roxie i do byte: I hope its up to your standard. Looking forward to your review.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Hey here's the next chapter. I love your review. Its hilarious I am still laughing. I love it. I think you are seriously dedicated to bacon to by the sound of it. I know there was no ass kicking, but do not worry there will be eventually. Love the Jepordy theme song bit. Can't wait for your review. **

**misscorylynn: Well here it is.**

**chloegoesboom13: I think he might. I haven't decided it yet.**

**TruthsInFaith: Thanks here is the club scene hope you enjoy. Yes Finn and Artie are very annoying.**

**AJDenton100: If you were laughing before then I hope you'll laugh through this. Hope I'll get graced by your review.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't go in. If I could see your id, I'd gladly let you in."<p>

"My id why would you need to check that? I'm not over eighteen." Rachel told.

In the background Santana face-palmed and Kurt chuckled.

"Then you can't go in."

"But I'm not planning on staying. You see I was hired to get new workers. The Boss and I go way back, she used to help me out. If you don't believe her I could call her, but insure that would result in something not good. So she asked me to get a few people. And I found them. You see this blonde she's nineteen and needs the money. The tall blonde she's twenty-two as the tall young man is, too, the shorter man is nineteen and the Latina is also nineteen. As for me I'm dropping them off, but I'm seventeen. So if I may," Rachel said glancing at the man.

"Of course I wouldn't want the Boss to get mad. You know the way?"

"Yes and thanks."

"No problem, Miss."

Rachel smiled and walked in followed by the group.

"What was that for, Rach?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see." Rachel replied taking Quinn's hand in her own.

"Berry, I must say that was a pretty nice save." Santana praised.

"Thanks Santana and I hope what you'll see...surprises you." Rachel mentioned mischievously.

"Anyway where do we want to sit?" Quinn addressed walking into a vast room filled with smoke.

"This way. There's a free table for six." Rachel said sitting down. "What do you think of it so far?"

On the east wall of the room was a long bar, then most of the middle space had tables with poles in the middle, to the right of the room were the lavatories and dead smack in the middle was a dance floor with a stage behind it. A few people were dancing to the pop music while others where drinking at the tables.

"It's awesome, but what are the poles for?" Britt asked.

Just before Rachel could answer the lights dimmed even more. Rachel mouthed you'll see right when five girls made their way onto the stage with five men behind them. The music track switched to a much more sensual one as the dancers moved just right. The main lights turned on and revealed five beautiful young women and men. As the music spend up so did the dancer and suddenly the boys and girls unbuttoned their shirts. The girls wore red and black lacy bras. As four of them paired up they kissed and ran their hands up and down their bodies slowly removing their shirts. The same was happening with the boys. The two people that didn't have a partner started teasing the crowd more. The blonde girl and brunette boy without someone dragged their hands down to their waistband. Playing at it you could tell they were turned on. Smiling sultry smiles they continued, Rachel turned to look at her friends. Quinn was wide-eyed looking directly at a brunette, Brittany was smiling at a Latina dancing perfectly to the beat, Blaine was staring at various parts of the stage, but focused on his boyfriends reaction, and Santana, well Santana looked both shocked and turned on at the stage. Smirking in victory Rachel called a waitress and ordered the drinks and a few other things. Once the shots were placed on the table she turned to the stage. The girls were now in their panties and bras while the boys in their boxer briefs. Knowing the strip teasing was done Rachel waited for the teens to respond.

The first to turn around wad Brittany looking slightly amused at Rachel, next Kurt he looked crazed at the diva, Blaine was smiling in a slight daze, Quinn turned around and attacked Rachel's lips pulling away flushed you could see the lust in the hazel orbs. When Santana turned around giving Rachel a what the fuck face.

"A gay strip bar! A warning would have been nice!"

"Well if I would have mentioned it Quinn would have said no and you would've laughed."

"True, but didn't know you had it in ya."

The rest of the night went without of hitch. Of course Quinn almost murdered the girl who gave Rachel a lap dance and the same went to Santana when Brittany had a table dance. Blaine and Kurt on the other hand enjoyed the pole dance a tall redhead was giving them. Around the end of the lap dance when Rachel saw Quinn about to launch at the black haired girl giving her a dance, the small diva paid the girl. Once Rachel saw the girl halfway away she turned to an angry Quinn. Of course the alcohol affected her making her angrier than usual, but Rachel expected it. And by the end of the night when Rachel took the wheel the car ride back was very interesting. Blaine was singing a bit off key and Kurt was laughing hysterically at him, Quinn was still mad at Rachel and hadn't uttered one single word to her, Santana was crying into a half naked Brittany about being jealous while Brittany just comforted her girlfriend.

Once she reached Kurt's place she locked the doors of the car and made sure Kurt made it safely inside. Then she repeated her actions with Blaine. When she got to Brittany's house all Alexa did was raise an eyebrow. And all Rachel said was sorry before going to her car. Reaching her car which was parked two houses down and unlocking it. Arriving at her car she saw that Quinn had opened the door and was making her way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked bemused.

"Home. I don't want you to drive me." The blonde said starting to walk.

"No you aren't. I will drive you and when I need to or can I will. And if by any chance I should let you walk it will be in the day. Where you are seen if anything happens and when you are not drunk even if you had mild alcohol consumption."

"I'm not drunk," Quinn slurred swaying as she walked.

"You might not be, but you are tipsy."

"Well who cares."

"I do."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do, cause I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No because if you did then you would have rejected the lap dance." Quinn said huffing.

"Is this why you're mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Quinn she meant nothing."

"Didn't look like it."

"Quinn," Rachel said taking the blonde in her arms. Making sure to keep eye contact with her."It was just a dance."

"Well you clearly enjoyed it."

"Quinn answer three questions for me."

"Why?"

"Just do it, number one who was my first?"

"Me."

"Exactly, number two, would I ever lie to you?"

"No."

"Precisely and number three, who do I love with all my heart, from now until forever?"

"Me."

"So what does this prove."

"That she meant nothing."

"Bingo, Quinn I love you more than anything in the world. Okay I would never do anything to damage our relationship."

"I know I'm sorry. Its just alcohol raises my anger levels."

"I know."

"Rach?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you, too."

"I know."


	17. Glee Monday

Monday morning came way to quickly for the girls. Rachel as always was up by six and instead of getting on her elliptical headed straight to the shower. Ten minutes later she was out of the shower. Pulling on some black skinny jeans and a tight red v-neck t-shirt, Rachel tied her red all stars and made her way downstairs. Making her protein shake and drinking it she ran upstairs. Grabbing her phone, bag, aspirin, and car keys after brushing her teeth, Rachel was leaving her house at quarter to seven. Driving to Brittany's house first, the brunette left Britt and Santana aspirin and dragged them out of bed. Leaving at seven fifteen when she knew they would be awake. Reaching her girlfriends home, Rachel took a deep breath and opened Quinn's bedroom door. The curtains were closed and no light entered the room at all. The only sign that Quinn was their was the slight snores that came from the blonde. Tiptoeing into the room Rachel settled down next to her Cheerio on the bed. Shaking her shoulders Rachel whispered,"Quinn, baby you got to wake up. It's time for school."

"Ughfhdj."

"Quinn."

"Ufhfje."

"I don't understand sleepy language, Quinn," Rachel chuckled.

"Ugsgqg."

"Quinn." Rachel told pulling the covers down and turning Quinn towards her.

"No." Quinn replied closing her eyes again.

"We got to go to school."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes we do."

"No I wanna cuddle." The blonde told backing up her words by bringing Rachel closer to her.

"Baby we can't."

"Then I won't leave the bed." Quinn said pulling the covers above their heads.

"How about a comprimise?"

"I'm listening."

"It's Monday, you have no Cheerios and we have glee during school, and Judy has work until late. So after school you can punish me from yesterday since I was a naughty girl." Rachel said huskily running her fingers on top of Quinn's arm. Gulping slightly the blonde felt a shiver of pleasure from both Rachel's voice and movements.

"Tha-ats f-f-fine." She stutterd as Rachel pressed her body closer to Quinn's.

"Good, now get in the shower. I'll be downstairs." The diva said leaving the room.

"Ugh what am I going to do with that girl." Quinn exclaimed when she was sure Rachel was far enough away.

"I heard that, Fabray!"

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>By eight both girls were arriving at William McKinley High School. Shutting her car down both girls walked up to their lockers meeting a tired Kurt, pissy Santana and a giddy Brittany. Pulling Rachel into a hug the sweetest Cheerio smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Britt."

"Morning Rach, hey Quinn."

"B, S, Kurt," the head Cheerio greeted. They nodded their heads before walking towards their lockers. Kurt left when Mercedes passed by waving them bye.

"I broke up with Artie."

"What?" Quinn exclaimed.

"When?" Santana demanded.

"Good for you, Britt." Rachel said nonchalantly.

"Yesterday I called him to meet me before the club. He wasn't happy. Thank you Rach."

"No problem B." The diva said as the other Cheerios stared. Bewildered they walked their women to class.

* * *

><p>By the time glee came around everyone knew Rachel Barbra Berry and Brittany S. Pierce had broken up with Finn Hudson and Artie Abrahams. As the four girls walked in the glee club went silent. Everyone was already there except for both single men. Staring at their fellow glee clubbers they sat down and waited for Mr. Schue. Right before Mr. Schue came in both Artie and Finn came in looked determined. As always Mr. Schue came in late sensing the tension. Clearing his throat he said if anyone wanted to sing anything and four girls groaned. Finn and Artie stood up well in the giant's case. They walkedrolled to the center of the room and looked directly at Rachel and Brittany. Quickly the boys stated that they had adapted some of the lyrics of the song and also mentioned that is was for Brittany and Rachel. Who in turn snuggled closer to Quinn and Santana respectively. Soon you could hear Brad start to play…(**Finn**, _Artie_, _**Both**_)

_Hey, slow down  
>What do you need from me<br>What do you need from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>What do you need from me  
>What do you need from me<em>

_There might have been a time_  
><em>I would give myself away<em>  
><em>(Ooh) Once upon a time<em>  
><em>I didn't give a damn<em>  
><em>But now here we are<em>  
><em>So what do you need from me<em>  
><em>What do you need from me<em>

**_Just don't give up_**  
><strong><em>I'm workin' it out<em>**  
><strong><em>Please don't give in<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let you down<em>**  
><strong><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>**  
><strong><em>Just keep coming around<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, what do you want from me<em>**  
><strong><em>What do you need from me<em>**

**Yeah, it's plain to see**  
><strong>that baby you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>And there's nothing wrong with you<strong>  
><strong>It's me – I'm a freak<strong>  
><strong>but thanks for lovin' me<strong>  
><strong>Cause you're doing it perfectly<strong>

_**There might have been a time**_  
><em><strong>When I would let you step away<strong>_

_**I wouldn't even try but I think**_  
><em><strong>you could save my life<strong>_

**Just don't give up**  
><strong>I'm workin' it out<strong>  
><strong>Please don't give in<strong>  
><strong>I won't let you down<strong>  
><strong>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Just keep coming around<strong>  
><strong>Hey, what do you need from me<strong>  
><strong>What do you need from me<strong>

_**Just don't give up on me**_  
><em><strong>I won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I won't let you down<strong>_

_**So**_  
><em><strong>Just don't give up<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm workin' it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't give in<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just keep coming around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, what do you want from me<strong>_

_**Just don't give up**_  
><em><strong>I'm workin' it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't give in<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just keep coming around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey, whataya need from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(whataya need from me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whataya need from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>whataya need from me<strong>_

The room was silent as the boys finished.

"Rachel please."

"What did I do wrong, Britt?"

"I'm sorry, Artie."

"Finn no. Mr. Schue regionals is in three weeks we need to find songs and start practicing."

"Don't worry Rachel I have a selection ready. We just need to figure out our soloist/duet."

"We'll do that tomorrow. You can go now."

* * *

><p>The club was let out early and Santana grabbed Brittany before making their way to the bathroom. While Quinn pulled Rachel close and asked her girlfriend.<p>

"You okay?"

"Fine just a little guilty."

"You shouldn't feel like that."

"I feel like I owe him an explanation."

"You gave him one. You're in love with someone else."

"That I am. I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"And I love you Rachel Barbra Berry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I didn't say anthing at the top, but the song and show isn't mine. The song is Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambart**


	18. Regionals

**A/N: So I am not extremely proud of this chapter. It is a filler the next one will be critical this is just to be set as a timeline. So if your reviews are update then I will be extremely happy if they are that long. I realize I've never actually mentioned this. I don't own glee or any of the people on it. Moving on...**

**riverkirby: Yeah, but then again Finn is pretty dense. And I thought the last part was pretty sweet.**

**trainster123: Thanks I hope this chapter doesn't change your perspective.**

**AJDenton100: No it doesn't sound wierd. I do it with stories I am completely in love with for example, Secret Admirer or We'll Be A Dream. And there is a lot of others. So I hope you won't be to dissapointed, but the next one will make up for it.**

**Roxie i do byte: Haha yeah the gay bar was fun to write. As for the rest I assure you the guys will be bigger jerks.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Haha yes Bartie and Finchel are gone, for now. Yes the boys will eventually get their ass's kicked I swear. I couldn't have a story without them being hurt. Hope you enjoy this slighly.**

* * *

><p>"We now welcome, <em>New Directions, <em>to the stage."

The stage lights went dark as the glee club made its way onto the stage. They split up on the four risers, on the top risers were from left to right Tina, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes, on the next risers again from left to right were Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, and Sam, following them was Mike, Finn and Lauren leaving Artie in front of the last riser. The gleeks had their heads down and soon the music was heard. Artie's voice rang clearly above the hall.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner<br>And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter _

_**Puck**__  
>All we need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it<em>

_**Sam**__  
>But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need<br>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<br>_

_**Everyone**__  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<em>

_**Finn**__  
>From <em>_New York__ to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
><em>

_**Boys**__  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
>It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it<br>_

_**Everyone**__  
>But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need<br>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<br>Yeah, if I had you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>_

_**Boys**__  
>If I had<br>_

_**Mercedes**__  
>The flashing of the lights<br>It might feel so good  
>But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!<br>_

_**Tina**__  
>The fashion and the stage<br>It might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing tonight<em>

_**Kurt **__  
>That would be the only thing I'd ever need<br>Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete  
><em>

_**Everyone**__  
>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<br>Yeah, if I had you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>If I had you  
><em>

_**Boys**__  
>That would be the only thing I'd ever need<br>Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)<br>_

_**Everyone**__  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you, you, you<em>

Clapping erupted around them and they smiled and jumped into the next song.

_**Finn**_

_I'm holding on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
><em>

_**Sam**__  
>You tell me that you need me<br>Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_**Artie and Puck**__  
>It's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_**Rachel**__  
>I'd take another chance, take a fall<br>Take a shot for you  
>And I need you like a heart needs a beat<br>But it's nothin new_

_**Mercedes**__  
>I loved you with a fire red-<br>Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you<br>But I'm afraid..._

_**Brittany and Quinn**__  
>It's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_**Everyone**__  
>It's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>It's too late to apologize, yeah<br>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
>I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...<em>

Smiling brightly and getting ready for the last song the gleeks re-organized themselves. Lauren, Sam, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Artie and Kurt lined up with their hands behind their backs. Mercedes, Quinn and Puck took a step back when the music started, letting Santana get the first verse.

_**Santana**__  
>I fly with the stars in the skies,<br>I am no longer trying to survive,  
>I believe that life is a prize,<br>But to live doesn't mean you're alive,  
>Don't worry bout me and who I fire<br>I get what I desire it's my empire  
>And yes I call the shots I am the umpire<br>I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire, vampire_

_**Mercedes**__  
>And this very moment I'm king<br>This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling,  
>This very moment I bring<br>Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring,  
>And I will retire with the crown, Yes!<br>No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes!  
>Clap for the heavyweight champ, Me!<br>But I couldn't do it all alone, We!_

_**Quinn**__  
>Young Money raised me, grew up out in Paisley<br>Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy  
>cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me<br>shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me  
>aint being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when were done<br>This moment will be syndicated, I don't know this night just reminds me  
>of everything that they deprived me of, kuhh!<em>

_**Mercedes, Quinn and Santana**__  
>ppppp put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up<br>We done did everything they can think of  
>Greatness is what we wanna brink up.<em>

_**Everyone**__  
>I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life<br>Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
>Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive<p>

_**Puck**__  
>yeahh<br>yeaahh  
>yeahh, ugh<br>What I tell 'em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees  
>Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease<br>I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz  
>doin' target practice all these girls just aiming to please<br>Shoutout to the CEO 500 degrees  
>shoutout to the OVO where we set for T's, oooow<br>N-ggas wanna be friends how coincidental  
>This supposed to be our year we ain't get the memo<em>

_**Santana and Quinn**__  
>Young King, pay me in gold<br>40 got a bunch of weed he ain't even roll  
>These n-ggas be droppin songs they ain't even cold<br>Weezy on top and that n-gga aint even home, yet!  
>yeaah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away<br>forget me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today  
>And now you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, oww<br>yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five  
>are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide<br>I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear  
>daaam, this one for the books, man!<br>I swear this shiz is as fun as it looks, man!  
>I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cuz everybody dies but not everybody lives!<em>

_**Everyone**__  
>I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life<br>Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
>Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive<p>

_**Santana**__  
>This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time<br>drifting away I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive._

_**Everyone**__  
>I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life<br>Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
>Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive<p>

Finishing their performance the club bowed hearing the praise. Letting them shine in glory.

"And the winner of Regionals. The team going to Nationals in New York is…"

Rachel looked anxiously at the judge, Quinn was holding her hand. Santana looked around hopefully as Brittany hugged her.

"…NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The team went wild. Cheering, Brittany pulled Santana into a bone crushing hug. Quinn and Rachel hugged each other. Asian fusion shared a passionate kiss as did Mercedes and Sam. Blaine who came to watch them perform kissed Kurt on the cheek and congratulated them. Finn and Artie looked happy, but angry at their ex-girlfriends.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE," Rachel heard Puck yell.

She chuckled and saw as everyone made their way outside. Rachel started making her way towards the exit when she was pulled back by pale arms encircling her waist. Quinn's voice traveled up her neck, "Can we skip the party, for a party of our own?"

"Haha I would say yes, but no."

"Why," Quinn pouted.

"Because if we miss them Britt and San will too. And the club would get suspicious."

"You and your brains. Fine, but I expect a party tomorrow."

"Fine by me."

"Okay let's look for S and B, before they have sex in the music hall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Songs aren't mine.**

**If I Had You- Adam Lambert (I am like addicted to this song right now.)**

**Apologize- One Republic**

**Moment 4 Life- Nicki Minaj ft. Drake**


	19. Caught

**A/N: Sorry, but I've been busy here you go.**

**jupiter08: I don't know if this is how you imagined it, but I hope it satisfies your needs.**

**trainster123: Well when you do, I will be reading it so relax. I bet it will be great.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: HEY! Well I hope you like it. Anyway here you go.**

**TrustInFaith: Here you go. Hope you like it.**

**MsChloeMa: Yeah though the Faberry party will have to wait.**

* * *

><p>The music was booming quite loudly or rather extremely loud throughout the Puckerman's house. Somehow Puck had convinced his mom and sister to stay with the Berry's that night so he could throw the party. Being Puck he didn't just invite the glee club, but half the school. While the rest of the school partied upstairs, the gleeks were down in the basement. The party was in full swing, it had been going on for at least two hours and the clubbers were trashed. Currently Lauren and Puck were making out, Mercedes and Sam were talking to Blaine and Kurt, Mike and Tina were dancing, and Finn and Artie were drinking. The three cheerio's and the diva were currently outside.<p>

Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany; the two girls were sitting down on a lawn chair looking out towards the pool. On the lawn chair next to them were the remaining two girls, Quinn was holding Rachel on her lap. The four were out in the backyard peacefully enjoying each other's company. They were off in their own worlds. Sure you could hear the pounding music, feel the vibrations of the stereo system, taste whatever alcoholic drink you have, see the bodies of multiple teenagers getting drunk, and smell the mixed scent of alcohol, sweat, and sex, specifically sex, but they didn't mind.

"You look sexy," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, it was slightly slurred.

Giggling like crazy the brunette responded, "I'm wearing what I always wear."

"But you look sexy and hott."

"The alcohol is getting to you."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't matter because you are the hottest and sexiest girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"And you are the sweetest and kindest."

"Ugh would you two stop. It's disgusting to hear your couplely talk," Santana exclaimed.

"But San, you love it, it's cute and you do it to me." Brittany stated.

"No I don't Britt."

"So you lie?"

"What of course not Brittany. You are the girl of my dreams."

"Hypocritical bitch," Quinn murmured only to hear a soft snort from her girlfriend.

The two couples continued enjoying their night not even noticing a pair of almond eyes staring.

* * *

><p>The girl thought she was imagining, she thought it'd be the best thought since of the alcohol consumption she had. Shaking her head because of what she thought was a hallucination the girl went back to her boyfriend with amazing abs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Quinn," Rachel moaned.<p>

"What?," the blonde asked huskily against the brunette's neck.

"We have to stop. Santana and Brittany are going to come in soon."

"They'll probably enjoy the show." _Since I didn't get my own party last night._

"Don't feel like putting on a show." _She's probably like this because I refused to have sex when drunk._

"Well to bad. By the way I love you."

"Love you too."

"I think the choir room is my new favorite room."

"Haha only you would say that with your hands up my shirt."

"Hay dios mío! Se queman, mis ojos se queman!" Santana exclaimed.

"Shut up, you thought it was hott." Brittany accused.

"Really I was getting to the good part." Quinn groaned not bothering to retrieve her hands.

"Quinn Fabray! I am not just your sex toy!"

"I know, I know, now please kiss me!" The blonde Cheerio demanded.

No oral response was given, but Rachel was kissing Quinn furiously while Brittany did the same to Santana. Neither HBIC cared that the choir room door was opened, they were far to entranced in their girlfriends to do so. So when they heard a gasp followed by a, "No freakin way!" The four girls jumped apart like springboards.

"TINA!" They shrieked.

The Asian girl blushed before stuttering, "Hey guys fu-fu-funny seeing you here."

"How much did you see?" Quinn exclaimed.

"How long have you been there?" Brittany asked.

"If I find out you tell anyone Gothic I will kill you. You hear me bitch, I will fuck you over," Santana's voice rung out.

"Tina come sit down and we can talk about what you just saw. If you could hand me your phone to make sure you won't text Mercedes or Kurt or Mike, please and thank you." Rachel calmly explained.

Numbly following the directions given to her from the glee captain the black haired Asian muttered, "So it was them. I wasn't imagining."

"This isn't what it looks like," Both Quinn and Santana exclaimed, while Rachel and Brittany mentioned, "This is exactly what it looks like."

"Umm what?" The Goth asked seeing both couples start to argue.

Taking a deep breath and pre-pairing herself to give a monologue, "Tina, what you saw has to remain a secret. There's not much to this. I broke up with Finn for Quinn and Britt did the same with Artie for Santana. The four of us as individuals have been together since the summer after Quinn's pregnancy. The two over their got together that summer as did Quinn and I. Around two months ago, the four of us went out on a double date. Unfortunately Kurt and Blaine were there and then that's how our secret got out. He took us to his house and made us spill. If it wasn't for Blaine all the school would know by now. So I broke up with Finn that day because it wasn't fair to Finn, Britt doing the same. And since then it's been history." Rachel finished out of breath getting many looks, Brittany nodding her head, Tina looking shocked yet like she should have known all along, and Quinn and Santana incredulous looks.

"So now you can explain our whole situation?" Santana blurted out!

"With Kurt, I quote, 'We're dating.' Was the only thing you could come up with," Quinn retold exasperated.

"Different people call for different situations, right Brittany." Rachel explained.

"Yep Rach, totally." The blonde said sitting down next to Rachel.

"Your girlfriend is to weird." Santana whispered to Quinn.

"And yours is to distracting." Quinn replied just as lowly.

"We can hear you," both Rachel and Brittany scolded.

"Shit."

"Anyway Tina, can you keep the secret?" Rach implied.

"If I do will that mean Santana and Quinn won't be breathing down my neck?"

"Yes, San and Q will do just that, right Sanny?"

"Of course, Britt," Santana mumbled.

"Yes, I assure Quinn and Santana will be civil towards you. Now umm does anyone know we are here?"

"Well no, but glee starts soon. So can I know what it's like to be able to tame the HBIC's of school?" The gothic Asian asked.

"We are still very much in control," Quinn and Santana explained.

"Oh really?" Brittany and Rachel challenged.

"No babe." Santana gulped while Quinn replied, "Of course not baby."

"Good," both the small Diva and tall cheerleader smiled and nodded starting to chat with Tina.


	20. Coming Out Partially

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I just have been extremely busy. I want to apologize in advance, school started back up so I will be trying for a weekly update, but if not it'll be every other week. I promise and if it doesn't happen, you may kick my ass. Moving on.**

**bananaofrandomness: Yeah it was hard to come with a nice way to write this. Yes Artie and Finn are on their way to get their asses kicked, hard.**

**ChocolateYuriObsesser: haha love the review. Hope you like this chapter can't wait for your review. I promise to talk to you later.**

**TrustInFaith: Thanks sorry for the wait.**

**jupiter01: Yep, but they are comepletly people who would be whipped. I mean if Quinn got on Rach's bad side, that would suck big time.**

**Intreeged: Thanks, I hope you like this.**

**trainster123: Ok good, sorry for the wait. And I'm glad you liked it.**

**chicavolcom89: Totally whipped, best part of the chapter was that definetly. Hope you'll like this.**

* * *

><p>"Sanny!" Brittany yelled feeling a water balloon hit her side soaking her shirt.<p>

"Quinn! I demand you release me and stop using me as a shield!" Rachel squeaked.

"Ah hell to the no!" Mercedes yell came from across the parking lot as Sam ran away with an empty bucket water.

"Blaine I suggest you stop right there, if you or that water gun come closer you will not be allowed in my room!" Kurt warned as he backed up.

"MIKE!" Tina screamed at her boyfriend who dropped her in front of a sprinkler.

"Puckerman!" Lauren shouted at Puck who looked guilty with a hose.

Letting go of Rachel, Quinn made her way towards Santana, Puck, Mike, Blaine and Sam who were all laughing about what they just pulled on their partners. Although none of them except Blaine and Santana knew about Quinn and Rachel and Santana and Brittany. None of them cared to notice how Rachel had formed a group with Brittany, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Lauren. Smiling mischievously the group of wet teenagers launched onto their counterparts.

"AHH!" the group of dried teenagers yelled as they got soaked.

"So not fair!" Mike whined now with a wet t-shirt since Tina clung to him.

"It was your choice to drench us," Mercedes stated.

"But really?" Puck mentioned.

"Yes," Rachel said snuggling into Quinn.

"Okay since we are all soaked and it's cold Howwa bout we head home change and meet at mine for the night." Quinn suggested.

"Sure…cool…k…meet you there." Came the groups response.

"I got it," Rachel shouted drying her hair while opening the front door.

"Rach!" Tina smiled pulling the brunette into a hug.

"Hey Tina, Mike," the diva responded.

"Rach, who is it?" Quinn's voice flowed from the hallway.

"Tina and Mike. Are Britt and San downstairs?"

"Yeah they're setting up the movie, I hope."

Letting Asian fusion walk in and head downstairs, Rachel turned to be met by Quinn.

"I want to tell the glee club. They're our friends and I feel like we can trust them, plus Kurt has been dyeing to tell someone." Rachel giggled at the end of her explanation.

Bending down slightly the blonde pecked Rachel before answering her, "whatever you want baby. Whatever you want."

The doorbell rang again this time revealing Puck, Lauren, Sam and Mercedes, quickly followed by Kurt and Blaine.

The gang was downstairs getting comfy for whatever movie Santana and Brittany had chosen. Tina and Mike on the recliner, Blaine and Kurt on the couch, Sam and Mercedes on a inflatable sofa, Puck and Lauren on the beanbags, Santana and Brittany on the inflatable bed, while Rachel and Quinn would get the loveseat. Before letting the movie begin, Rachel stood in front of the screen with Quinn behind her.

"Yo Berry, you might be short, but we want to see the screen." Santana mentioned.

"Before we start, Quinn and I want to tell you guys something," Rachel started.

"Ok shoot," Puck said.

"Well, umm, you guys are my closest friends, heck my only friends, so I feel like I can share this with you. Some of you already know," Rachel continued locking eyes with Kurt Blaine then Tina. "Some of you have known and been there since the beginning," Santana and Brittany's gaze cross hers. "And of course one of you has been through it with me," Rachel stares directly into Quinn's eyes.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Sam asks.

"Rachel and I are dating," Quinn says kissing Rachel with all she has.

Shock and silence fill the room for a second before everyone's reaction.

"What," Sam says.

"HOT!" Puck exclaims.

"Hell to the no way, really?" Mercedes' answer.

"I wasn't expecting you to come out," Tina states.

"Tina you knew?" Mike questions.

"Whatever," Lauren mentions.

"YAY!" Kurt shouts.

Blaine just smiles.

"Wait, wait, wait, Kurt and Tina, you knew?" Mercedes shrieks.

"Yes," both teens answer.

"AND you didn't tell me?"

"No?"

"WHY?"

"We made them promise not to tell," Rachel intervened.

"Wait if you guys are together are San and Brit together as well?" Sam mentions.

"Yeah you can check them out," Quinn points seeing 'Brittana' in a hot make out session.

"HOT!" Puck, Sam, and Mike yell only to be slapped by their girlfriends.

"How did you get together?" Mike inquires.

"We don't really know," Quinn started.

"It just sorta happened," Rachel ended.

"Oh," the gleeks respond.

"Anyone else have questions?" Quinn mentions.

Everyone shook their head except Puck who asked.

"Want to have a five-some?"

"No!" Rachel and Quinn yelled.

"Santana, Brittany?" he questioned.

"Fuck you Puckerman," Santana screamed barely moving her lips from Brittany and giving him the middle finger.

"Ok…can we watch _Harry Potter, _now?"Brittany inquired as everyone settled back down.

"Yeah why not."


	21. Finn Artie Hey

**A/N: Hope this isn't dissapointing. its a filler until the next chap is up. sorry**

**TrustInFaith: Thanks enjoy and review**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Hope you like the slight changes I made. Thanks for being my Beta**

**XxRuby-RedxX: Yeah it was funny...Brittany's the best.**

**trainster123:Thanks I hope you enjoy.**

**fatima343: You're really kind. I hope you like this.**

**bananaofrandomness: Haha hope you like this and I can't wait to see your review.**

* * *

><p>The choir room was buzzing with energy and chatter. At the top of the bleachers sat Lauren with Puck along with Tina and Mike. In front of them sat Kurt, Mercedes and Sam along with Quinn, Rach, San and Britt everyone chatted with everybody. Everyone was there except two main people were missing. Finn and Artie along with Mr. Schue, but no one cared they were all too busy talking about the party and the girls coming out. About ten minutes later the two missing boys had arrived, frowns settling on their faces at the sight quickly followed by Mr. Schue.<p>

"I´m sorry for being late guys. Anyway now that Sectionals and Regionals are out of the way we have to focus on NATIONALS!"

The club cheered except for Finn and Artie.

"I have our letter of acceptance right here along with all the regulations/rules. So let me start with reading that then we can discuss everything else.

_New Directions,_

_We are pleased to announce that you will be joining us for Nationals. This year Nationals are being held in Los Angeles, California. Since it is your second time reaching Nationals your trip will be partially paid for. The hotel rooms will be paid for along with dinner and breakfast. You have full coverage to Disney Land, California Adventure, Universal Studios along with all the museums of the city. Please email us back with how many rooms you'll need along with the amount of people coming. On the attachment is the year's regulations to what songs must be sung. We can´t wait to see you join us._

_Sincerely,  
>The Nationals Show Choir Association.<em>

The room went silent before everyone cheered getting excited about flying out to Nationals.

"Okay you guys, we are all super excited. Let me read the regulations so we can start thinking about our set list. Also guys you'll need to ask your parents for transportation to California. Along with thinking who you´ll be bunking with actually before I read this let´s figure out who´s going to stay with whom. Boys will be with boys and girls with girls do you guys know who? The guy's room have single beds four per room. And the girls rooms are two queen sized beds per room."

Everyone's hand went up. "Alright seems we know who wants to bunk with who. I´ll start with the guys. Puck?"

"Sam, Mike, Kurt and I are sharing a room." The mowhawked badass mentioned.

"Which means Finn and Artie get a room to themselves. Alright Mercedes?"

"Tina, Lauren and I are sharing a room." The African American singer stated.

"Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel get the other room. Alright that was easy. Now here are the rules for Nationals.

_Every competing show choir must sing all of the following:_

_A Love Song/Break Up Song_

_A Crowd Pleaser_

_And an R&B Song_

_We will not tolerate:_

_Songs with inappropriate- Lyrics, Dances, Clothes_

_Public Display Affection that are intimate_

_Or Violence_

_If one person from your team does one of the following he/she will be kicked off the team. If one person or more do one of the following the whole team will be disqualified._

_Thank You_

So guys, any ideas?"

Rachel´s hand along with Kurt´s, Mercedes´ and surprisingly Santana´s went up.

Walking towards the white board Mr. Schue picked up his marker.

"Kurt?"

"For crowd pleaser we should sing,_ The Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga!" The male diva shouted.

_The Edge of Glory _was scribbled onto the board.

"Mercedes?"

"For the R&B we should sing _I´ll Be There _by the Jackson Five." The Black Diva said.

That joined the scribbled Lady Gaga song on the board.

"Rachel?"

"I think we should sing, _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson for the love song." Rachel blurted.

"Santana?"

"Although I love _Breakaway _I think we should sing _Everywhere _by Michelle Branch." Santana mentioned tentatively.

"That's actually great. I can picture that perfectly. We start off with _I'll be There _then we go onto _The Edge of Glory _and end with _Everywhere. _I even know who can sing what," Rachel stated envisioning everything.

"How much you bet she´s going to take all the solos," Artie snickered only to get dirty looks from Santana, Puck and one very icy one from Quinn.

"Rachel what are you thinking?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well I was thinking Puck, Sam, Finn, and Artie could start and sing mostly _I'll be There. _When we move into the second song, Kurt and Mercedes can belt out most of the song along with Lauren. Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Santana and I have most of the backup vocals for that along with Sam and Puck who can get there voice to those notes. And I was thinking Tina, Santana, and I could take the top vocals for _Everywhere. _And have Quinn, Brittany, Sam and Puck back us up." Rachel said rather nervously. She was getting nods of approval from everyone, but Finn who sensed Rachel avoiding him.

"I like that, though I think that Finn and Artie should back you up instead of Quinn, Brittany, Sam and Puck. Finn and Artie have much more chemistry with you, Tina and Santana."

"But Mr. Schue, neither Santana nor I are comfortable with singing a love song with them. "

"Why?"

"Yeah why, Rach?" Finn accused.

The nervous brunette was sweating now. Sensing two pair of eyes on her, one from her teacher and the other from her ex-boyfriend, Rachel cracked, "Because I think Finn would throw a tantrum when he finds out Quinn and I are dating!"

The small diva closed her eyes tightly hearing the room go quiet. Hesitantly she opened then when she felt familiar hands on her cheeks.

"Quinn, I´m so sorry. I should have asked you first about telling them. I´m so sorry, please don't hate me."

"Rach, baby, I don't care. He was going to find out anyway. For god's sake he lives with Kurt. I love you and I'm glad you shouted that at least he can stop accusing me of a prank." Quinn whispered loud enough for the choir room to hear before leaning in for a kiss.

The two girls engaged in a hot make out session until Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"Okay that was news. We can decide what happens tomorrow. Anyone else have an announcement?"

"Yeah Mr. Schue, Britts and I are dating." Santana said kissing the blonde.

"Really two make out sessions?" Mr. Schuester told seeing his students go at it.

"I know right? And they don't want a fivesome with Puckazilla…OUCH! Really Satan, your bag!"

"Shut it Puckerman! Your girl is right next to you."


	22. Revenge Part 1

**A/N: So I am not extremely proud of this chapter. This was un-Beta-ed, sorry ChocolateYuriObssesser. (I'll send you a text about that later.) It's a filler, but a needed filler that will hopefully leave you guys wanting more. Also it's a cliffy.**

**Jupiter01: Yeah let's hope it is.**

**wow: I'm sorry you didn't find it realistic. I can see how, but thanks for the review.**

**fatima343:Thanks I hope you aren't to dissapointed.**

**trainster123: Glad you liked it, hope you keep reading.**

**XxRuby-RedxX: Well here's the reaction.**

**ChocolateYuriObssesser: Sorry I didn't email it to you along with the other stories I just thought wow, Imma surprise you. You'll have the new chapters as soon as I'm reenrgized enough to type them. I hope you like it.**

**TrustInFaith: Sorry for the wait. I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

**Ad3n: So not quite the show, but Finn will pull something.**

**Roxie i do byte: Thanks I hope you keep reading.**

**misscorylyn: Thanks I hope this doesn't disapoint you.**

**disasterknown: Why thank you very much. I hope you continue to read.**

* * *

><p>"Finn, Finn, FINN! Stomping around destroying school property isn't going to help us our girls back!" Artie yelled.<p>

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do? I just found out my ex-girlfriend is dating my other ex who cheated on me!" Finn shouted back.

"I don't know. You don't think I'm fuckin pissed Brittany is back with Santana, cause I am!"

"Well then what the fuck are we going to do!"

"We have three weeks before leaving so we have to come up with a way to break them up."

"And how are we suppose to do that! Everyone in glee likes the new power couples!"

"Well I have a few tricks up my sleeves. First thing first we have to apologize and get on our girls good side. After that Mr. Schue is going to help us sing that song at Nationals. Do you get that Finn?" Let's start our plan," Artie explained.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel," Finn asked scratching the back of his head in a nervous matter. He stood in front of the short brunette and her locker.<p>

"Yes Finn?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"I wanted to apo-"

"HEY HUDSON GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Quinn's voiced rang through the silent empty hallways.

"Quinn, baby he's just asking me something," Rachel mentioned getting pulled into a kiss by the protective blonde.

"I still don't trust him," The Cheerio answered bitterly after breaking the kiss.

"So, umm, as I was saying, I want to apologize for acting like an ass. You didn't deserve that. I am sorry that I got angry about you breaking up with me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry about the way I acted and I want to know if we can give our friendship another shot?" Finn asked.

"Finn I think that would be a lovely idea. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel beamed linking her hand to Quinn's.

"See you tomorrow Hudson," Quinn dismissed.

Finn watched both girls leave feeling his stomach churn at the sight of the bright smile on both of their faces. Pushing his jealousy down, he smiled knowing Rachel had forgiven him.

* * *

><p>"So are we good?" Artie questioned pushing up his glasses.<p>

"Yes we're good. Now I got to go I promised I'd meet Santana at her car."

"Great," The wheel chaired boy smiled watching the blonde skip away. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Finn.

_**We're good. Tomorrow we prove we can be friends.**_

* * *

><p>The week went by normally except for the fact that Finn and Artie were acting kind. They were great friends and had gone back to a comfortable relationship with their exes. It was a week and a half before New Directions was set to leave for Nationals in LA. It was Wednesday and the group was going over their set list once again. They were currently on break everyone was in the auditorium except Quinn and Santana who had to go to the bathroom and Mr. Schue who was somewhere, cough-cough, Ms. Pillsbury's office, cough-cough.<p>

Finn was close to the backstage door. He was finishing the last details for his little prop. In front of him were to vases of flowers each had a note signed by Quinn and Santana. Inside the note were some very unpleasant thoughts that had taken a whole night for Artie and Finn to come up with. Wheeling them into the pathway Finn called over his shoulder, "Hey Rach, they're some flowers here for you and Brittany. They were delivered to you from Quinn and Santana."

The two girls ran up to the flowers each grabbing one with their names on them. The rest of the glee club smiled except for Kurt and Tina who eyed both boys warily. The smile of adoration on Brittany's face slowly turned into a frown. Tears welled up in her eyes and anger bubbled up inside her. Rachel's grin of accomplishment morphed into a scowl of indigence. Ignoring the tears staring to sting in her vision, the short brunette turned to look at the door.

Quinn and Santana were laughing as they walked into the auditorium. Not noticing the silence until they came up to the group. Looking around both girl were about to ask what they missed, but were interrupted by Rachel letting a frustrating scream.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! I can't believe you would say those horrible things. In case this isn't we are done! I hate you!" with that Rachel stormed out leaving a very shocked glee club and extremely confused and concerned Quinn. Quickly snapping out of her daze Quinn ran after the brunette who had managed to cover less than half the ground she normally covered.

"Okay what just happened?" Santana questioned.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you explain this," Brittany said pushing the note into Santana's hand. "You know actually I don't want to know. Keep it to yourself, I'm out of here. And Santana we're done."

Following her small friends movements Brittany ran out of the auditorium with Santana fast on her heels dropping the unread note.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys are you ready to run through the number again? Wait where's Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked walking into the theatre.<p>

"Mr. Schue we have to go, it's late. We'll see you Friday!" Kurt yelled grabbing his bag the two notes on the floor and Tina's hand before rushing out of the auditorium.

Once inside his car he turned to the Asian next to him.

"Okay something happened and something neither Quinn nor Santana did."

"Well then what?" Tina asked confused as they drove to Kurt's house.

"I don't know, but we're going to figure it out."


	23. Wait

**A/N: So I want to really apologize the fact that this story hasn't been updated in a long time. But here is you're update. School is an ass, so I haven't had time for myself. Plus my computer crashed on me meaning this is the fourth I am typing this chapter. But here it is none the less and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing.**

_**HIsland429, jupiter01, Gleek100, XJarOfHeartsX, TrustInFaith, snakeyninja, fatima434, ChocolateYuriObssesser, Ad3n, trainster123, bananaofrandomnesss, Cassicio, misscorylynn.**_

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Quinn yelled chasing after her girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? Shaking her head the blonde Cheerio turned the corner catching sight of a brunette entering the bathroom. Speeding up Quinn barged into the bathroom. Looking towards her girlfriend her eyes softened.<p>

"Rach," she whispered.

"Go away Quinn!" Rachel replied tears running down her face.

"No! Can you please tell me what's going on?" Quinn asked frantically.

"You should know! After all you were the one to decide!" Rachel sneered.

"Actually I don't so I'd appreciate if you told me, what just happened!" Quinn found herself demanding.

"Just leave Quinn! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Rachel yelled storming out and bumping into Finn.

Quinn's heart stopped when she heard Rachel say yes to Finn's offered ride.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meet me at my house later?-R*<strong>_

_**Sure, window?-B **_

_**Yes-R***_

_**Fine-B**_

* * *

><p>Santana rushed down the hall to the parking lot. The school doors banged behind her as she saw Brittany finish slipping on her motor cross gear. Sprinting to reach the blonde, the Latina managed to grab onto the wrist on the break.<p>

"Let the fuck go," Brittany's voice was cold and steeled.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck just happened," Santana inquired looking into the hurt blue eyes.

"You outed Quinn and Rachel to Rach's parents. Along with other things, but most importantly you outed them and drunk! I can't believe you would do that!" Brittany yelled.

"What? What the hells is you talkin about, Britt?"

Brittany ignored her and flipped Santana the middle finger before speeding off.

* * *

><p>Rachel kept her head down as she opened the door. Taking a deep breath into what should have been a quiet house she was met by both her fathers.<p>

"Dad, Daddy? I thought you guys were working late?" Rachel asked confused at seeing both Berry men at home.

"Rachel, you're friend called. She left an interesting message," the tall Mr. Berry's voice rumbled.

"And we'd like you to hear it." The second Mr. Berry said.

"_Hey Mr. Berrrrrys! My name is….umm…its….Santana Lopez. I'm….a little bit tipsy…hehehe..umm…I was calling…because…because…uhhh…Oh that's right! You're daughter…Rach..Rachel…she's dating….umm..haha…Qu—Quinn…Quinn Fabgay! Haha Quinnn issssss soooooooo gay….for….Rachel…" _

The voice message was cut off as Rachel pressed the end button. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. The tears she had managed to keep at bay were back full force now. She turned to look at both her father's giving her strict stares.

"Rachel Barbra Berry what do you have to say for yourself?" The shorter Berry man asked.

"I—ah—I don't have anything to say." Rachel stuttered.

"Is it this profanity true? Did you go out with the girl who's been torturing you for years?" Mr. Berry yelled!

"Dad, I—I –I—yes ," Rachel mumbled.

"To your room! I don't want to see you or hear you come out. You're forbidden from seeing that girl ever again!" Both Berry men shouted as Rachel ran up the stair.

Slamming her door shut she heard her parent's car drive away.

* * *

><p>Lying on the bed, where she hadn't moved since entering her room, Rachel heard her widow slide open. She didn't even turn to look at who had come in, assuming it was Brittany.<p>

"Britt?" Rachel croaked after not hearing the normal bubbly blonde say anything.

"Britt?" She tried again.

Sitting up she was about to call the girl again—

"It's not Brittany."

"Quinn!"

"Rache—"

"No get the fuck out! You can't be here!" Rachel shouted.

"But Rachel we need to talk!"

"No you know what! No! Leave!"

"Rachel! I am not leaving until I get a decent reason as to why you broke up with me!" Quinn huffed not noticing someone else slip in.

"Quinn leave, fuck off! I can't talk to you right now!" Rachel demanded.

"No, I am not leav—"

"She said leave, Fabray!" Brittany's voice rang through the room.

Turning around to find the taller blonde, Quinn's blood ran cold. There was no spark in the blue eyes and the voice spoken was icy and unwanted.

"Britt?" Quinn questioned.

"Leave!" Brittany boomed.

Scared out of her wits, Quinn turned towards the window, but not before yelling at Rachel, "We aren't done! This can't be over!"

* * *

><p>"Britt?" Rachel's voice was tired.<p>

The dancer nodded numbly as she came and sat down next to the petite diva. The pale arms enveloped the smaller girls and both of them let their tears fall.

* * *

><p>The glee club stood outside the bus taking them to the airport. Everyone except the four girls were there. A few minutes later, both Rachel and Brittany appeared bags in hands they mounted the bus silently. Taking a seat near the back surrounded by luggage both girls stared straight ahead. Quinn and Santana came next both tired and saddened. They spared a glance at the back, but sighed when Rachel and Brittany ignored them. Taking a seat at the front, Santana looked out the window. Quinn moved to the middle taking her book out immediately. The bus ride was silent, no one commented on the awkward tension, not even Mr. Schue.<p>

Getting to the airport they boarded their flight, neither girl having spoken a 's clothes displayed her mood, black and dark blue and green, she had her ipod out and was listening to whatever. Brittany her own ipod in hand listening to the most depressing songs thought of by _Greenday _so practically all of their songs. She didn't dance or make random comments; Brittany like Rachel remained in silence. Both of them sat together on the flight not paying attention to anyone. Quinn stood off to the side deciding to share a seat with Kurt much to his own dismay. Santana repeated her actions deciding to sit next to Mr. Schue knowing she'd murder whoever her partner was. The seats were as followed, Rachel and Brittany aisle Mercedes and Sam, new row, Finn and Artie aisle Lauren and Puck, new row Mike and Tina aisle Kurt and Quinn, leaving Santana and Mr. Schue in the remaining seats.

Upon arriving at the hotel and checking in, the girls were struck with one little detail they had forgotten.

Mr. Schue turned around handing out everyone a key before stating the rooms. "Puck, Sam, Mike, Kurt room 205, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren room 203, I have room 204, Artie, Finn room 202, and finally room 206 is Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. Now let's go guys, dinner is at 8 so you have a little more than 3 hours to do some exploring."

Not wanting to argue Rachel and Brittany grabbed their bags and made their way towards their own room. Opening the door they were met by a small living room with two doors and an open double door. The double doors led to a master bathroom, with two sinks, and two showers, a huge closet and a small vanity. The door to the left of the living room was a room with a bed as was the room to the right. Brittany and Rachel dumped their stuff in the right bedroom and grabbed their purses before leaving the room not bothering to help Quinn or Santana with their stuff. Before leaving completely Rachel turned around and addressed the other two girls in the room.

"Britt and I have the right bedroom. You can share the left one. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go check out the resort."

* * *

><p>It was the following Thursday, the glee club had decided to go to California Adventure for the first park. They had all left the hotel at an appropriate upon reaching the park, the kids separated. Mercedes and Sam, headed to all the consumer stands selling t-shirts and propaganda, Mike, Lauren, and Puck headed towards Splash Mountain, Finn and Artie followed Brittany and Rachel to the first ride they saw, Quinn and Santana refused to acknowledge each other's presence and split up, leaving Kurt and Tina.<p>

"Oh my god! I cannot take this anymore!" Kurt whined to Tina as they followed discreetly Finn, Artie, Rachel and Brittany.

"You're not the only one. I think this is longest we've gone without having Rachel talk. I am really scared. She literally hasn't said one single word. We don't even know what we're going to sing at Nationals and that's in two days!" Tina ranted.

"Shush! I think you inherited Rachel's talking. I know. I'm worried." Kurt said.

"What are we going to do? I mean the notes are self-explanatory. I mean I would definitely break up with them if I got flowers with those notes." Tina mentioned.

"I would too, but I don't think Quinn and Santana wrote those." Kurt thought out loud.

"I agree, but I don't know. I think we should see what we can get out of Santana and Quinn." Tina suggested.

"I whole heartily think so as well." Kurt mentioned turning to look at Tina.

Simultaneously they both shouted, "QUINN!"

"I said it first!" Kurt stomped.

"No, I said her first." Tina complained.

"Alright let's do this again. One, two, three, I CALL QUINN!" Kurt yelled.

He was a second earlier than Tina.

"Alright text me after you talk to Santana, I'll see you later, Tina." Kurt shouted over his shoulder as he ran off to find Quinn.

"Fuck you Hummel," Tina murmured trying to remember in what direction she had seen the Latina go in earlier.


	24. Talks and Nationals

**A/N: SO I am super pissed at what happened last night in the episode. I was almost on the verge of a break down. Other that the fact that I want to kill Ryan Murphy fo rdoing that to Quinn. Here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Tina asked tentatively. The Latina sat down staring at her drink. It was a <em>Sprite; <em>she held the can watching it as it swirled through her hand. No showing any acknowledgment of hearing Tina. Bolding up Tina repeated her question. Nothing. Gulping Tina pulled up a chair. She sat down next to her. Santana only spared her a glance, before going back to staring at the can.

"Santana?"

"Santana…You're much scarier not talking." Tina giggled uncomfortable.

"Can we talk? I mean will you be willing to talk—Santana you have to stop being an idiot."

"I'm the idiot! Don't even Asian."

"It's nice to know you can still talk."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"No shit."

"Look Santana, you have got to stop acting like a child! Grow up will you!"

"GROW UP! REALLY! WELL SORRY IF I HAPPEN TO BE UPSET THAT MY GIRLFRIEND. THE ONLY PERSON WHO LOVED ME UNCONDITIONALLY ACUSED ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO AND DUMPED ME…worst of all she refuses to give me a chance to talk," Santana shouted drawing attention the pair before ending a whisper.

"Santana," Tina started going to land her hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"Don't! I don't need nor want your pity."

"Then tell me what the hell happened."

"Brittany blamed me of outing Rachel and Quinn to her dads. I did not such thing. I would remember doing that. But Brittany won't let me talk to her about it. She won't let me defend myself. She won't let me tell her, that I'd never do that. The thing is no one would believe me." Santana whimpered.

"I believe you."

"What?" Santana mentioned lifting her head and meeting brown eyes.

"I trust that you'd never do that."

"But…"

"Nothing. Santana look, you are much more bearable with Brittany. Also you make her happy and an unhappy Brittany shouldn't exist. In fact the only time I've seen Brittany so depressed is when Artie called her stupid."

"This is supposed to…" Santana moved her hand to emphasize her point.

"Sorry I went in a tangent. What I meant is the fact that when Brittany and you are together. You make a couple that is so sweet and make a part of glee. Rachel and Quinn as well, but you guys make it amazing. The four of you have this corner in glee, you make it more special. This past week it's been hell not only for you, but for all of us. See Quinn is the only one who can deal with Rachel's diva tendencies, Rachel is the only one who can control Quinn's crazy fall downs, Brittany is the only one that can calm you, and you're the only one who can defend Brittany. And honestly I miss you. I miss the snark. It's been so weird without you. Please let me help. Let us help you get Brittany back." Tina urged.

"Tina what you're doing is appreciated, but it's over. It's over between Britt and I. It's too late. Nothing can happen even if I wanted it to do." Santana stood up making her way to give up.

"Santana Lopez are you giving up?"

"Look CHANG! I don't—just don't—leave it alone." Santana stated walking off.

* * *

><p>"Quinn."<p>

"What do you want Kurt?"

"To talk."

"Well I don't want to. So you can leave and enjoy the day at the happiest place on earth." Quinn mentioned dryly.

"Sorry that isn't going to happen soon."

"Well I apologize."

"Quinn, this isn't good."

"You mean it's not good to grieve over the fact that I lost my girlfriend."

"No I'm saying that it is not good for you to grieve and do nothing to try on getting her back."

"Kurt."

"Yes?"

"Don't get involved. It's not worth it." Quinn said.

"Quinn are you letting her go?"

"Yes." Quinn mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>"The following performance will be New Directions. For the mean time enjoy this 15 minute intermission.<em>

* * *

><p>The club was freaking out.<p>

Mr. Schuester was on the edge of a mental break down.

They had no set list.

They had no dance steps.

Worst of all they had no spirit.

And they were up next.

Mr. Schue turned to his best student.

Rachel.

He hoped she had a plan.

She was always motivated.

She won them Sectionals their first year.

They need _the_ Rachel Barbra Berry.

Unfortunately she wasn't there.

"Rachel," the Spanish teacher mentioned.

The club turned to look at the brunette who was sitting down next to Brittany.

Sighing, she let her head fall into her hands.

The club looked down in depression.

Rachel had failed them.

"We could do _Don't Stop Believing,_"Kurt stated.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, what about _Somebody to Love_?" Quinn murmured.

Again a shake of their heads.

Standing up Rachel paced the room for two minutes.

She turned towards her peers.

Her face examined every person's before locking eyes with hazel swirls. Shaking her head Rachel's voice came out slightly hoarse.

"I have an idea. Brittany, Mike, Tina, and Kurt come up with choreography. Puck, Sam, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie you guys have to come with me. Let's hope we can pull this off. The rest of you follow along."

* * *

><p>"<em>We now give you from Lima, Ohio, New Directions."<em>

The speaker was loud. The stage was black. The piano started in the background. Slowly, but surely Mercedes voice was heard.

Mercedes_  
>Remember those walls I built?<em>  
><em>Well, baby they're tumbling down<em>  
><em>And they didn't even put up a fight<em>  
><em>They didn't even make a sound<em>  
><em>I found a way to let you in<em>  
><em>But, I never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>Standing in the light of your halo<em>  
><em>I got my angel now<br>_

The Girls:  
><em>It's like I've been awakened<em>  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>It's the risk that I'm taking<em>  
><em>I ain't never gonna shut you out!<em>

Santana:_  
>Everywhere I'm looking now<em>  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby, I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby, I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

Quinn:  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh...<em>

Everyone:_  
>Hit me like a ray of sun<em>  
><em>Burning through my darkest night<em>  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>  
><em>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>  
><em>I swore I'd never fall again<em>  
><em>But this don't even feel like falling<em>  
><em>Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again<em>

_It's like I've been awakened_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>It's the risk that I'm taking<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna shut you out!<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby, I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby, I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I pray it won't fade away<em>

Everyone takes a verse:  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh...<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh...<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh ooh, oh...<em>

Everyone:  
><em>Everywhere I'm looking now<em>  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby, I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby, I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I pray it won't fade away<em>

The Girls:_  
>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh oh...<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>I can see your halo<em>  
><em>Halo, ooh oh...<em>

Puck:  
><em>Here we stand<br>__Worlds apart, hearts broken in two  
><em>_Sleepless nights  
><em>_Losing ground,  
><em>_reaching for you, you, you_

Sam and Puck:  
><em>Feelin that it's gone<br>__Can change your mind  
><em>_If we can't go on to survive  
><em>_the tide love divides_

Boys:  
><em>Someday love will find you<br>__Break those chains that bind you  
><em>_One night will remind you  
><em>_How we touched and went our  
><em>_Separate Ways_

The girls walked back in, each grabbed a partner and started dancing.

Artie:  
><em>If he ever hurts you<br>__true love won't desert you  
><em>_You know I still love you  
><em>_though we touched and  
><em>_went our Separate Ways_

Mike:  
><em>Troubled Times<br>__Caught between confusion  
><em>_and pain, pain, pain  
><em>_distant eyes, promises we  
><em>_made were in vain, vain, vain_

Kurt and Mike:  
><em>If you must go<br>__I wish you love  
><em>_You'll never walk alone  
><em>_Take care my love  
><em>_Miss you love_

The Girls:_  
>Someday love will find you<br>__Break those chains that bind you  
><em>_One night will remind you how  
><em>_we touched and went our  
><em>_Separate Ways_

The Boys:  
><em>If he ever hurts you, true<br>__love won't desert you  
><em>_You know I still love you  
><em>_though we touched and went  
><em>_our Separate Ways_

Everyone:  
><em>Someday love will find you<br>_Break those chains that bind you  
><em>_One night will remind you how  
><em>_we touched and went our  
><em>_Separate Ways__

__If he ever hurts you,  
>true <em>_love won't desert you  
><em>_You know I still love you  
><em>_though we touched and went __our  
>Separate Ways<em>_

Everyone:  
><em><em><em><em>If he ever hurts you,<br>True __love won't desert you ____

Rachel and Quinn mantained eye contact through the whole song. Everytime true love was mentioned Quinn poured in her heart.

Tina:  
><em>Ohh I wonder why<em>  
><em>All my friends at school, tell me I'm a fool<em>  
><em>When I'm waiting for you, like I always do<em>  
><em>I'm telling you<em>  
><em><br>_Tina and Rachel:  
><em>Will you ever see that we're meant to be<em>  
><em>You and me for eternity<em>  
><em>Young and free, in my fantasy<em>

Girls:  
><em>Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, deah oh<em>  
><em>Smiling on love<em>  
><em>Baby, I love you<em>  
><em>Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, deah oh<em>  
><em>Smiling in love, yes I do<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm loving you<em>

The girls strutted thoughout the stage. Stopping in front of their partners.

_Smiling in love for you_  
><em>Smiling in love for you<em>  
><em>Smiling in love for you<em>

Santana:  
><em>Do you notice me<em>  
><em>Passing by your door, feeling insecure<em>  
><em>With a rose ?, which I can't afford<em>  
><em>I feel so torn<em>

Brittany and Santana:  
><em>Will you ever see that we're meant to be<em>  
><em>You and me for eternity<em>  
><em>Young and free, in my fantasy<em>

Everyone:  
><em>Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, deah oh<em>  
><em>Smiling on love<em>  
><em>Baby, I love you<em>  
><em>Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, deah oh<em>  
><em>Smiling in love, yes I do<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm loving you<em>

_Smiling in love for you_  
><em>Smiling in love for you<em>  
><em>Smiling in love for you<em>

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Kurt:  
><em>Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, deah oh<em>  
><em>'Cause I love you, 'cause I love you so much, baby<em>

_Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, deah oh_  
><em>Smiling on love<em>  
><em>Baby, I love you<em>  
><em>Oh ah, oh-baba-doa, yeah oh, deah oh<em>  
><em>Smiling in love, yes I do<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm loving you<em>

Girls:  
><em>Smiling in love for you<em>  
><em>Smiling in love, yes I do<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm loving you<em>


	25. Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I really am proud of this chapter. It came out really nice, I also thinks it's the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. So enjoy. Review please.**

**Thank you to _Ad3n _and _TrustInFaith for reviewing._**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a jolt. A thin layer of sweat covered her forehead along with the rest of her body pushing her hair back, Rachel sat up. Her breath came in pants as she furiously wiped her brow in attempts to sooth the panic rising inside of her. Her knees on instinct curled into her, her arms wrapping around her knees embracing herself.<p>

It only took a couple of seconds before the nightstand's light was turned on.

It only took some moments later for before Brittany's arms draped tightly around the brunette's small frame.

And it only took a couple of minutes before Rachel started sobbing into the taller girl's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Across the room two teenagers lay awake listening to heart wrenching cries.<p>

The blonde of the pair longing to comfort the gut hurting hollers, the brunette just wishing for some peace of mind that could only come from the girl holding the sobbing female.

Both of them refusing to turn towards each other, but longing for the comfort only they could give.

* * *

><p>At around one in the morning Rachel's weeps died down and she fell into a fearful sleep.<p>

Brittany had managed to calm her down, but couldn't fall asleep. A little bit before Rachel had stopped crying Brittany had extracted an answer to the information behind the moans.

As the small brunette now slept the older more cheerful girl carried the weight.

Rachel had dreamed of Nationals. Worst of all she had dreamed of what would happen unless the tension on the team had been resolved. In the dream they had no set list. No choreography. And while the song selection that she'd thought of had been pretty well thought out, the team was at its worst.

And Brittany could see why this was a horrible nightmare for the brunette.

Rachel's dreams consisted of New Directions winning Nationals. Yet that wouldn't happen unless the team pulled itself together. And Brittany realized that wouldn't happen if a bridge wasn't built over the now rocky relationship between themselves and Quinn and Santana.

Brittany sighed knowing it was now up to her because Rachel refused to acknowledge Quinn or Santana.

"Rachel," Brittany asked as both girls prepared for their day.

The brunette who was drying her hair nodded.

"What's our plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how we've been rehearsing a lot of songs?"

"Yeah," Rachel's voice was curt.

"Well what are we actually singing?" Brittany started. "I mean how are we going to do this? We get three song choices and honestly I know which one will make us stand a chance, but do we want to sing those?"

"I don't know, let's talk about over breakfast, kay?"

Brittany nodded her head as both girl walked out of the room.

Reaching the elevators they were met by Santana and Quinn.

Both cheerleaders offered a weak smile for their significant others, but were met with disappointment as both Rachel and Brittany ignored them.

Arriving at the buffet breakfast the four girls walked stiffly to the rest of their table.

Exchanging greetings with everyone and having breakfast it was decided that they'd meet up in an hour in the hotel's theatre for an urgent meeting.

* * *

><p>And an exactly an hour later the glee club found themselves in the theatre without Mr. Schue.<p>

The group looked around the room each waiting for someone else to speak up finally it was Rachel who did.

"Brittany brought something up this morning with me," the co-captain started. "It's come to my attention that what she told me is very urgent." Rachel nudged Brittany allowing her to speak next.

"We made it here. We're here at Nationals! But we won't win unless we have a set list or choreography. And we don't have one yet. We have choices, but we have none. I suggest that we have a vote to the songs that sound best."

Rachel turned towards Brittany raising an eyebrow, Britt hadn't told her this. The club started murmuring some nodding their heads to the idea others mulling it over.

"I agree, Brittany's right, we work best as a team. I suggest we take it to a vote." Rachel conceded.

The group nodded agreeing.

"Alright then, we'll vote. I'll name the songs; say your name if you think we should do it. Four or more names and we'll keep the song, less than that we trash it." Rachel explained.

The brunette quickly pulled out a pencil and her notebook and jotted down the songs. Slowly she started listing of the songs along with who was for it. "

_Halo- Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina_

_The Edge Of Glory- Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Lauren_

_Everywhere- Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Lauren_

_Sparks Fly- Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Brittany Santana, Mike, Sam, Puck, Lauren_

_Pumped Up Kicks- Finn, Artie_

_I Will Survive- Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt"_

Rachel continued listing off. After accomplishing that she turned towards New Directions ready to read out the ones left and choose which ones they would sing.

"So our choices reside in the following. I do however have one song that I would love to suggest we sing." Rachel breathed out. "_Halo_ originally by Beyoncé that'll be performed by all girls led by Mercedes, _The Edge of Glory_, Lady Gaga with Kurt, Tina and I taking the majority of the vocals, _Everywher_e by Michelle Branch preformed in duet version with Santana and Brittany_, I Will Survive_ Gloria Gaynor sung by Mercedes and Santana, and Taylor Swift's, _Sparks Fly_ executed by Quinn and I."

The club looked floored. They were all great song choices and they were all sung really well, but they wouldn't know which ones to choose.

Seeing no one would take initiative Rachel suggested her last song, "I also was considering us to sing _Separate Ways_ by Journey. I was thinking that could be either our love song or our crowd pleaser."

New Directions allowed the new suggestion to sink in.

After more silence Rachel started losing patience, the small brunette started pacing.

Tina slowly raised her hand calling everyone's attention to her.

"I think we should sing, _Everywhere_ as our R&B, _Sparks Fly_ as our love song and _The Edge of Glory_ as our crowd pleaser."

Kurt nodded his head though it pain him that Mercedes wouldn't be allowed the spotlight he did want his friends to be happy. And truly the four girls deserved happiness, they'd been through enough.

"I agree with Tina," Kurt's voice stated.

Mercedes looked at Kurt, they held a conversation through their eyes, sighing Mercedes agreed with them.

Mike and Sam nodded their head in a totally motion.

Lauren grunted, she didn't care what songs would be sung as long as they beat someone.

Rachel and Brittany gave it a thumbs up, they'd work out their issues.

Quinn and Santana hesitantly approved, but appreciated the chance their friends had given them.

Finn and Artie threw a small tantrum.

"So the set list is as follows," Rachel scheduled, "We'll start with_ Everywhere_, Santana and Brittany you're going to be our opening," Santana's head snapped up.

Brittany looked over towards Rachel, "Rach, are you sure?"

Nodding, Rachel answered, "Yes, we need a strong pair of vocals to open our performance, and Santana's smoky voice is perfect mixed with your own voice and dance steps, it'll have the crowd swaying. We'll join you from the bridge own, so you won't be completely on your own. After your guy's song, Quinn and I will sing _Sparks Fly_. Again all of us will join after the bridge of the song. Leaving Kurt, Tina, and originally me, but now Mercedes taking the lead while all of us sing along, to close the show."

The glee club turned towards Rachel, shocked. Mercedes the first one to recover asked, "Rachel, why are you giving me your part in the song?"

"You deserve it. We took your songs, the least I can do is offer you my part in the last song. All I want is for us to win and we won't be able to do that unless we work as a team. Mercedes you also deserve the spotlight, this is your chance to have it."

Mercedes nodded stunned by Rachel's gratitude. Clapping her hands, Rachel called over to her team.

"Alright guys, let's rehearse."

* * *

><p>"Nice job rehearsing, we'll meet up tomorrow before the show to run through all of it one more time without really singing it before the competition." Rachel mentioned. "All of you guys can leave except Quinn and Santana; I want to run over our songs one more time."<p>

The rest of the club left, Finn and Artie glaring as they exited the room, Kurt nudging Quinn and Tina shooting Santana a sign of good luck.

Gulping Quinn looked up towards Santana, who only ignored her before turning to where Rachel and Brittany stood.

Rachel held the same notebook in her hands with Brittany leaning over her, resting her weight on Rachel. Brittany was panting slightly because of the dancing she'd been working on for Santana and hers elaborate routine along with the one she'd be showing Rachel in a few minutes.

Something stirred inside Quinn, jealously at how comfortable Rachel looked leaning into Brittany.

Closing her book Rachel turned towards Santana and herself.

"Ok, Santana get on stage. Brittany and I our changing up the dance steps, tomorrow you'll apply them while we adjust everyone else. You'll be starting from center stage. Brittany will then enter from the side when she's ready. Then you'll go from the original dance that we'd already rehearsed. The rest of the club will enter from audience. We'll be located at specific spots. Quinn and I at the doors leading into the auditorium, as your song comes to a close, we'll go back into the hall outside of the auditorium. The lights will dim and both, you and Britt, will announce/introduce us as New Directions. Quinn and I will sing our song with our basic choreography and then will move into the group song. Is that clear? Good, let's see it happen without actually singing just talk the song out."

Santana stood center stage opening her mouth the lyrics to the song started.

Brittany entered on her cue and together they pulled off their duet.

Rachel clapped as did Quinn.

"You two are free to go; Quinn and I can run through the song on our own. Santana rest your voice, Brittany sleep you're going to need your energy for later." Rachel dismissed them.

Brittany turned to look over at Rachel getting a nod in response as she and Santana headed out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Quinn are you ready?" Rachel asked.<p>

The blonde nodded before their song started up slowly.

"Drop everything now," Rachel started. "The way you move is like a falling rain storm."

"And I'm a house of cards," Quinn said. "You're the kind of the reckless that would turn me running but I kinda know that I won't get far."

"And you stood there in front of me, close enough to touch," Rachel mentioned running to the stage.

"Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of." Quinn sang-talked as she caught up to Rachel.

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile." Both of them spoke as they danced across the platform.

"Hit me with those green eyes, baby as the light goes down, " Rachel hummed out when Quinn and she met in the center looking directly into hazel eyes.

"Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around." Quinn said looking into the brown eyes she'd missed so much.

"I see sparks fly whenever you smile." Together in harmony they spoke before breaking apart to sing.

"My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea, you touch me once and it's really something you find I'm even better than you. Imagine that would be." Rachel sang staring at Quinn who danced in close and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm on my guard from the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good. But I could wait patiently but I really wish you would, " Quinn sang softly back to Rachel as she danced away meaning everything in that particular verse.

"Drop everything now," again in harmony Quinn and Rachel sang. They were back in close range; Rachel was leaning in towards Quinn. Their noses almost brushing as their hair swayed behind them.

"Meet me in the pouring rain kiss me," Quinn leaned in even more, Rachel unaware lost in Quinn's gaze, "kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain."

* * *

><p>Quinn closed the gap.<p>

The blonde's arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, the diva's fingers diving into the cheerleaders' hair, Rachel's eye shut as Quinn's agile tongue played with her own.

Moans emitted from both girls, a silent stiffness lifted from their shoulders.

Like a barrier had been demolished, both girls were reacquainted with one another.

Rachel's teeth took Quinn's lower lip into her mouth biting into it knowing how much Quinn loved that.

Quinn let out a loud whimper, and in turn sucked on Rachel's tongue, loving the reaction she got from Rachel.

Rachel's legs buckled as she let herself fall onto Quinn.

Quinn slowly lowered them to the floor of the stage. Rachel leaning on top of her as they continued making out, everything they had been feeling finally released.

Rachel's fingers loosened from the tight grip she had of locks of hair and slowly made their way down the blonde's body.

Quinn's mouth removed itself from bruised lips, earning a whine in response. Moving it to more exposed skin, Quinn started licking, nipping, biting, and kissing down Rachel's neck.

Groans of pleasure left Rachel's throat as her neck was assaulted. Her hands that had been paused now eagerly and desperately dove under Quinn's dress. Not stopping at the blonde's lower regions, Rachel went directly for the spot she knew drove Quinn crazy.

Her hands brushed over Quinn's bra clad breasts. Rachel could feel the erect nipples through the slightly padded cloth. Tentatively Rachel glided over them and slipped her hand behind to Quinn's back to unhook her bra. The white bra was discarded slipped past Quinn's body and now lay next to both girls.

Quinn gasped when the material of her dress met her exposed chest. Looking up towards Rachel, she saw the brunette timidly move her hand around her breast. Not being able to take it, Quinn forcefully grabbed Rachel's right hand and directed to her sensitive still covered chest. Upon contact of warm skin, Quinn gasped even louder and Rachel's eyes snapped to Quinn gaze.

Hungry hazel eyes held a stare with dark almost black brown lust filled eyes. Silently they communicated, Rachel playing with Quinn's breast, making sure to circle the nipple and flick it with the pad of her thumb. Gaining confidence the brunette took her left hand and blessed Quinn's other breast with her skilled fingers. With her chest being treated, Quinn's head banged against the floor, moans left her mouth, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure.

Greedily, Rachel watched as Quinn got worked up, leaving her left hand to fondle with Quinn's sensitive area, Rachel's right hand slithered down Quinn's stomach.

A grin taking over Rachel's face when the blonde's stomach quivered as her hand slid into the blonde's panties.

Rachel's right palm met an intense area of heat. Quinn gasped and groaned when she felt Rachel's hand touch her center. Lifting her head she met Rachel's gaze, their eyes daring them to go farther.

And then the heel of Rachel's palm connected with Quinn's clit. The cheerleader's head thumped against the stage again, a whimper leaving her mouth. Rachel's finger separated and spread across the blonde's womanhood. Slowly as if it was their first time one finger entered Quinn's center, groaning in frustration and pleasured, Quinn managed to pant out, "More."

A second finger entered Quinn and the blonde gasped. And Rachel picked up her speed adding a third finger into her ex-girlfriends' pussy.

It didn't take much longer until Quinn became undone.

It was a beautiful sight seeing the head cheerleader unravel herself.

The blonde screamed in pleasure with her bottom lip clamped in between her teeth, eyes shut tight, hair sticking to her forehead, her hands and arms tense gripping for something inexistent and her legs and stomach quivering as she rode out her orgasm. Rachel's hand stayed enclosed by Quinn's warmth and essence.

Rachel observed her taking in the beauty of the moment letting herself get lost inside Quinn's vulnerable state.

Coming down from her high, Quinn reached over numbly and pulled the brunette closer to her, connecting their lips when the distance permitted.

Rachel's hand slowly extracted itself from in between Quinn's legs. Once out Rachel sucked on her fingers as Quinn watched from dazed eyes. Breathing slightly regulated Quinn whispered, "So sexy, Rach. Thank you." She took a deep breath eyes fluttering shut, mind still hazy to what had just happened.

"I love you, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes snapped wide open as she went tense. Quinn aware of the stiffness coming from Rachel opened up as well.

_No!_ Ran through Rachel's head. _This was all about her. NO! This wasn't suppose to happen._

"Rachel," Quinn's voice asked tentatively as she reached out her hand to Rachel's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Rachel's voice brash compared to Quinn's. "Don't touch me, Quinn."

Quinn looked down hurt.

"This wasn't suppose to happen! This is a mistake. That shouldn't have happened." Rachel ranted.

Quinn looked down silently hurt at Rachel's crude words, but growing with anger at the meaning behind them.

"A mistake?" Quinn's voice spat out. "A mistake was sleeping with Puck and getting pregnant. A mistake was dating Finn. A mistake? This was no fucking mistake Rachel!"

Rachel looked taken aback from the blonde's tone.

"Yes, Quinn, this was a mistake!"

"How was it a mistake?"

"We- I- We shouldn't have done this."

"That's not an answer! That's avoiding the question!"

"What happened shouldn't have happened," Rachel stammered.

"You're still avoiding the question," Quinn stated crawling towards Rachel. Forcefully, she turned Rachel's face towards her own. Leaning in she stopped before their lips met, "Tell me that you don't want this. Tell me that this is a mistake. Tell me that you don't feel anything. Tell me, and I promise after tomorrow I'll leave you alone. I won't intervene with anything."

Quinn's lips brushed against Rachel's.

And Rachel's resolve broke.

Quinn pulled away to look into heartbreaking brown eyes.

"I can't," Rachel started. "I can't tell you that I don't feel anything or that this is a mistake, because it's not. I'd be lying. These past weeks have been hell. Every time I looked at you my heart would break. I cried myself to sleep every night. I can't tell you this, what we have is a mistake because it'd be like killing me. I love you, Quinn. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I was an ass. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm such an idiot."

Rachel wept and Quinn broke, she took the sobbing girl into her arms.

Murmuring comfort words Quinn, rocked both of them.

"You're not an idiot. You'll always be forgiven. I love you, Rachel. I don't know how I've been living with myself. I swear my mother was so close to marching to your house and demanding to see you and figure out what had happened. Rachel, I love you. I love you. You're the only one who's managed to break Quinn Fabray. You're the only one for me. I should be apologizing I should have tried harder to get you to listen to me."

"Quinn, you have no idea how much I love you," Rachel cried leaning over to kiss the blonde.

"I have a small idea of how much," Quinn smirked.

Rachel blushed before growling and launching herself onto to Quinn. Pinning the blonde's wrist against the floor, Rachel leaned down and huskily stated, "Oh yeah, do you want proof of it, Fabray?"

"Yeah," Quinn whispered seductively.

"Then let me show," Rachel husked out, before pulling the blonde up and leading her to the elevator.


	26. Take Me Back

**A/N: So we had Faberry. Here is Brittana's take. Sorry this chapter is short. **

**_TrustInFaith, The T.M, HIsland429, aquarius127 _thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The elevator ride was awfully silent.

Santana stood facing the mirror.

Brittany faced the door.

They didn't make any signs of acknowledgement.

Sighing as the elevator took its time to the needed floor Brittany turned around a faced the mirror.

The tall blonde made no attempt at contact with the brunette, but instead focused on fixing her hair.

Santana's gaze went from the floor to connecting with blue ones through the mirror.

"What?" Brittany's voice was curt.

"Umm, nothing," Santana stammered.

Brittany didn't say anything else.

The elevator dinged signifying it was their stop.

Brittany stepped out and started walking to their room.

Santana reached out her hand and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Yes?" Brittany asked.

"Can we talk?" Santana questioned looking anywhere, but the blonde.

"No," Brittany mentioned breaking free of the Latina's grasp.

"What?" Santana stated.

"You heard me."

"Why the fuck not?" Santana asked angered.

"Because it's your fault that we're in this mess," Brittany replied.

"Britt! Why won't you believe me! I didn't do anything!"

"On the contrary, Santana, you did much more than anything."

"Stop talking in damn riddles, Brittany! And tell me why we can't work through this?"

"Why?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"YES! WHY!"

"You outed Rachel and Quinn! To her fathers! Do you know how much troubled that's caused her! Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and I are the only ones allowed over now. Her parents don't want Finn, Sam, Puck, or anyone who used to bully her over. They threw a fit when they found out I was coming over, and they've known me since we were little. They didn't want Mercedes or Kurt over because they also teased her at one point! If you or Quinn are mentioned at all, her family becomes a living hell! Did you know she almost didn't come to Nationals, when her parents figured out the four of us were rooming together! They were close to not allowing her to come to NATIONALS! HER DREAM! ALL because of you! That's why we can't work through this. I don't know how to trust you anymore." Brittany shouted.

Santana looked down in shame and hurt. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you happy?" Brittany whispered brokenly as she opened the door to their room. "Because I'm not."

* * *

><p>Santana felt tears on her cheeks.<p>

She slid against the door belonging to their room.

Her arms wrapped around her and she sobbed.

She didn't notice the elevator ding in the background or how two pairs of feet stood in front of her.

* * *

><p>"San," Quinn's voice asked timidly.<p>

Her hand reached over to touch Santana's shoulder.

The Latina looked up into the eyes of her best friend.

"Q?" the Hispanic teen whispered.

"Yeah, S, what happened?" Quinn mentioned sliding next to her, shooting a glance to Rachel.

"Britt-tany," Santana stuttered.

"What did you do?" Rachel's accused as her eyes narrowed in on the Latina.

Santana's head shot up to look at the other brunette. She hadn't realized she was there.

"I-" Santana started before being cut off by Quinn.

"Rach," Quinn mentioned staring at the brunette.

"What? I want to know what she did to Brittany!" Rachel exclaimed concerned over her blonde friend.

"Rachel," Santana said.

The diva turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Please just believe me. I never outed you. I know I'm a bitch, but I'd never cross that line." Santana wept. "Please believe me."

Rachel ran her hand through her hair.

Santana sounded sincere, but that didn't stop the voicemail she had gotten. It sounded identical to Santana. If that voice wasn't Santana's then who's was it?

Nodding her head Rachel opened her mouth, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be crazy. I believe you."

Santana's gaze met Rachel's.

"Reall-"

"Yes, really Santana. Know that I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Brittany. She needs you. And she loves you. I can't really help past telling Brittany that it wasn't you, you're going to have to do the rest, but I believe you. And we're going to have to figure out who made that call, but I can relate to loving someone," Rachel stopped talking and looked at Quinn, who only smiled. "And love makes you do some crazy things. So I'll help you."

"Thank you," Santana mentioned launching herself onto Rachel.

"Now if you excuse me, I believe my girlfriend and I were in the middle of something," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her inside their room.

"Wait, don't take my room," Santana started as she also went in, but was late to no avail as she saw the bedroom door to Quinn and her room close followed by some bangs and giggles. "Now where am I suppose to sleep?"

Santana didn't notice the other bedroom door close quietly behind her or the girls.

* * *

><p>"You're girlfriend, eh?" Quinn asked as soon as her back hit the mattress.<p>

Rachel crawled on all fours towards the blonde. Blushing suddenly and turning to look away, Rachel shyly replied. "Yeah, that is if you want to be, again?"

Quinn raised herself onto her elbows and whispered, "Rach? Rachel look at me."

Tentative brown eyes met hazel ones. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to know, I want my mother to know, I want our friends to know. Hell, I want the world to know, that this beautiful young woman is the love of my life."

Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears. "Do you mean that, Quinn?"

"Every single world."

"Then Lucy Quinn Fabray will you date me again?"

"Only if you Rachel Barbra Berry will be mine forever."

The two girls sealed it with a kiss.

The kiss grew even more passionate.

Clothes came off; moans, grunts, and other vocal sounds were emitted.

* * *

><p>Santana sat looking uncomfortably at the door to her bedroom.<p>

Fan-fucking-tastic all of her stuff was in there. There was no way she was sleeping in that room. But she didn't want to stay on the couch and rooming with Finn and Artie was out of the question. She could ask Brittany, but Santana wasn't in the mood to get yelled at.

Sighing she gathered her purse; she'd try to room with Tina, Mercedes and Lauren. And maybe they could lend her something to sleep in.

"Where are you going?"

Santana shrieked jumping at least what felt a foot in the air. Her right hand clutched her shirt above her heart. "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK BRITTANY! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me."

Brittany giggled, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I just need a second to recover."

"So where were you going?"

"I was going to go ask Tina, Wheezy, and Lauren if I could bunk with them tonight."

"Huh? You didn't call Tina something."

"Yeah, she knocked some sense into me."

"Alright, well why aren't you staying in your room?"

"You probably won't believe me," Santana muttered.

"Try me?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quinn and Rachel are having sex," Santana murmured.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Brittany mentioned.

"Preggers and the hobbit are having sexy times," Santana answered.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that," Brittany laughed.

"I can't believe I just said that without throwing up." Santana giggled.

"Me neither. So they're back together?" Brittany asked taking a seat on the abandoned couch.

"Appears so," Santana replied hovering on the other side of the couch.

"This is going to make her life so complicated," Brittany sighed.

"Why?"

"Her father's aren't going to be happy nor will they see reason."

"They love each other, they'll make it through." Santana said sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Love isn't enough sometimes."

"I think it is." Santana whispered.

Brittany turned to glance at her.

"Really what about the other complicated stuff," Brittany mentioned.

"Someone once said that, _'Humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, __Zeus__ split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.'_ So I think love is all you ever really need." Santana recited.

"Plato from Greek Mythology said that." Brittany said pushing a stray lock back.

Santana turned towards her, "Yeah he did."

"So do you truly think love is all you need?" Brittany questioned scooting closer to Santana.

"Yeah, I do. Because if you truly care for someone, you'll do anything for them and if they love you as much as you love them, then everything you do for each other is worth it." Santana explained staring at her lap.

"Wow," Brittany breathed out her breath hitting Santana's neck.

"Wow, what?" Santana gulped feeling Brittany on top of her.

"I forgot how romantic you could be," Brittany smiled as Santana turned towards her.

Santana took in their distance.

"Just kiss me already, San."

And she did.


	27. Author's Note

Please don't kill me, is my first request. I know you guys hate seeing these notes, I do too. But I am currently overwhelmed with many things and its not that I've lost my drive with stories because I haven't. I've just been very busy. So I don't want to make this note too long, but I do want to clear up some things.

**Number one:**

_**I am not giving up on my stories.**_

**Number two:**

_**I might take some stories down (it may be this one, it may not) this is for me to edit them. One for all the grammatical mistakes. Two because I want to make them better.**_

**Number three:**

_**I am considering giving up some stories, or at least looking for someone who is willing to Beta or co-write them with me.**_

**Number four:**

_**I promise I won't stop writing, it's just going to take some time. **_

**Number five:**

_**Please don't kill me.**_

Again, I am so sorry about this. But I have a lot of stories on right now that aren't getting the attention they deserve. So I am going to take them down to make better. If you have any questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
